


Satisfaction

by PeachyBeee



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBeee/pseuds/PeachyBeee
Summary: Star and Marco have crossed dimensions, fought monsters and proven time and time again that they are an inseparable team but, what if something happened that caused them to drift apart? While Marco's getting closer to Jackie Lynn Thomas, Star is distracted by Oskar Greason and neither of them seem to notice the new threat of their familiar, vengeful and power hungry nemesis. Will they both overcome the situation and still be best friends? Or will they be satisfied leading separate lives?Disclaimer: Star Vs The Forces Of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy and Disney ^u^





	1. Mutant Dresser

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written quite a while ago so please excuse the writing style as well as any grammatical errors that slipped past my checking. The whole thing is finished, so I decided to post it here all at one since Svtfoe is also one of my absolute favourite shows! ^u^ Hope you enjoy!

"STAR-R-R-R-R!" Marco's voice sounded from behind as he clung on to the nearest vehicle in order to avoid being sucked up by another black hole.

"Hold on Marco!" She pointed her wand towards it yelling the spell, "Multi-Candy-Sheep-Plug-Cannon!" As soon as she said the words, thousands of pink cotton candy sheep began pouring out of her wand filling up the black hole and reducing the pressure. "Phew, that could've gone horribly!" She beamed and pulled Marco to his feet.

"How did that even work?" He dusted off his hoodie and stared wide eyed between star and the sheep plugging up the hole as one got sucked through.

"Eh, I have no idea," Star shrugged and laughed, "You down for pizza?"

"Sure!" Marco replied and the two walked away from the beaten up monsters and utter wreckage of broken vehicles and buildings that had been left behind. It was just another classic day for Star and Marco.

Two pizzas and a ten-minute walk later, they arrived at the Diaz residence, wiped out from a day of kicking ass and mildly destroying the whole town.

"Ah, what a day, huh?" Marco grinned, laying back on the couch before peering over at his best friend. Star had fallen asleep as soon as they sat down and was currently drooling while murmuring something about monsters and her mother.

Marco took one look at her and smiled to himself, shaking his head before pulling her arms over his shoulders and carrying her, piggy-back style, up to her room and to her bed. At least he attempted to carry her without disturbance; unfortunately, he wasn't the strongest kid in the world and Star wasn't the most peaceful sleeper either. It almost reminded him of the time she had cast spells in her sleep as she was thrashing about chaotically, yet somehow still sleeping soundly through the whole ordeal. Yep, that was Star, alright.

He tried his best to gracefully put her down but she slumped head first onto the mattress with her arms outstretched in front of her, legs on the floor.

"Eh, good enough," He shrugged and left to go to his own room but paused as he heard a brief 'thanks Marco,'. He heard shuffling and presumed she was changing clothes so he hurried out. It wasn't even particularly late but he could feel the fatigue crawling in and decided the best thing to do would be to get an early night.

Then he remembered the tests they had in the morning and groaned, walking to his desk to study.

He looked it up and down: from the pencil marks he'd always left in boredom as a kid, to the taped together legs keeping the furniture upright after Star's 'Mystic Room Suck Transform' spell, to the spider drawings she'd leave every time she hung out there. Suddenly, studying seemed to be at the back of Marco's mind as he looked at each one individually. Most of them were the same but a fare few were individual, such as the 'Angie' spider and the 'Rafael' spider, based on his parents as well as the 'Star' and 'Marco' spiders.

Finally, Marco returned his attention to his text books and looked over his history assignment before shutting the light off and going to bed. Something told him the oncoming day would be even more draining than the current.

 

"Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, Marco!" His eyes lazily fluttered open at the sound of Star's voice and he suddenly opened them wide in the realization that she was in his room, pulling his quilt over him more to cover up his pajama'd body.

"W-what happened?" His voice felt croaky from waking up.

Star sat on his bed with her usual nightgown on and she bit her nails in nervousness, avoiding eye contact.

"Okay, it wasn't totally my fault," She grinned in anxiety.

"Star..."

"Okay, maybe it was," She began, "Oh no, what am I going to do! I'll have to stay indoors forever! I can't tell my parents, oh my gosh, my parents would kill me! And then send me to St. O's," She screamed, clutching her knees.

"You didn't answer me, what ha-," Marco heard his father yell in alarm and he rushed out of his room to where the yell came from: Star's bedroom.

"Oh, hello Marco!" Rafael greeted, grinning. His arm was also stuck inside the mouth of a mutant dresser.

"Dad?" Marco looked between Rafael and the dresser with recently acquired teeth. It scarily resembled monster arm and he flinched in memory.

"Nice... monster," His father patted the wooden draws gingerly, gritting his teeth. The creature snarled between its clenched jaw which withheld his arm in an iron grip.

Suddenly, Star burst into the room. She looked at the creature, pointing and screaming simultaneously with Marco.

"What do we do?"

"You're the one with the wand?"

Star shook her head, pointing to the mutant dresser, "It... ate it," She confessed and Marco gulped.

"Maybe... it's not so bad, we just have to... lock it up, make sure it doesn't cause any harm?" Marco suggested. "For now anyway, do you have any chains or-,"

"Psssh, of course I do!" She pulled a chain-mace from the wall and flung it at the dresser. Rafael ducked as it wound around the creature and stayed. "Well, that was easy!"

"I think you're forgetting something," Marco pointed to his father who was still stuck.

"Hmmm," Star stared in thought and while they hesitated, the creature broke free of the mace, briefly releasing Rafael's arm and a glimpse of the wand. Star lunged for it instinctively and Marco had to grab her waist to pull her away from the creature's jaws.

"Are you insane? You'd be stuck in there too!" He fretted.

"But-,"

"Ey, I'm free! Thanks kids!" Rafael celebrated and ran out of the room as laser-puppies gave chase.

"What was he doing in here anyway?" Marco questioned sceptically.

"Eh, probably borrowing my tweezers,"

Marco gave her a look.

"Don't question it,"

"Right," He glanced at his phone for the time and realized they had ten minutes until School started. "Holy crap, we're going to be so late!" He yelled to Star who yelled back and then abruptly stopped.

"Hey, don't even worry about it, we can get there in three minutes with-," Star was about to mention her wand before her eyes went wide.

"What?" Marco asked, panicking.

"My wand's in there!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, we gathered that!"

"No, I mean, my wand is in there! And all of my clothes!" She slapped her face in her hands.

Marco widened his eyes, "Hey, it's okay, maybe we can..." He searched for ideas, "Mo-o-o-m!" He drew out his mother's name.

Angie appeared a few moments later, beaming through the doorway, "Everything okay?"

"Where's Star's laundry?" Marco asked frantically.

Angie looked taken aback, "Why on earth would-?"

"Just answer the question!"

"I finished all her laundry last night," Angie stated, "Why?"

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to my mom, 'dressers are tidier than clothes rails' yeah right," She mocked in frustration, "I have no clothes... and no wand," Star's eyes watered and Marco tried to think of something.

"How did this even happen in the first place?" He inquired.

"I don't know, I was probably sleep spelling again," She replied, still knelt on the floor.

"Why don't you borrow something of Marco's," Angie suggested and the two stared at her in alarm.

"Mom... she can't do that,"

"Why not?"

"Because...!"

"Okay, how about something of mine then?"

Star glanced up at Angie. She was certainly a... curvy woman. Star couldn't imagine wearing Angie's clothes and she quickly shook her head. "That's okay, I've borrowed Marco's clothes before," She brushed off, "We're practically the same size," She tried her best to smile, "It'll just be a little weird not having my wand for a day," She looked at the floor.

"Okay, it's sorted then, since you're late, I'll give you both a lift to school if you'd like?" Angie offered, smiling but Star shook her head once more.

"That's okay!" Star suddenly remembered something, "I have these!" She held up her dimensional scissors and grinned from ear to ear, "C'mon Marco, let's go find something to wear," Star dragged her anxious friend with her back into his room.

"Star, are you sure? I don't want people to get the wrong idea," Marco warned, fully showered and dressed and waiting for her to finish brushing her hair.

"Damn, this is so much easier with a wand," She murmured, "Nah, it's fine! What do ya mean 'wrong idea'?"

Marco glanced at her mirroring outfit and immediately wished he didn't wear identical clothes every day. Maybe, if he changed up his style every now and then, people wouldn't notice, but with the hoodie and jeans Star was wearing, it was bound to give off the wrong impression.

"I'll just pretend I'm role-playing as you... again," She smiled before whipping out her dimensional scissors.

Marco couldn't hide his dread at the inevitable reaction they would get from their classmates but seeing Star in normal clothes, without her signature horns or magic, looking... human, was quite a humbling sight. The fact that they were his clothes, brought the slightest of blushes to his face but he'd blame that on the room temperature.

"We look like twins!" She cheered, grabbing his hands and pulling him through the portal with her.

 

He'd never get over the feeling of going through dimensional portals, even when he only ended up on earth, it still felt like Marco had been turned inside out. He also would never get over the dreaded feeling, just before the first bell rang, of their classmates staring at him and Star in their matching outfits.

"Diaz, you sly dog, you!" He heard the voice of Ferguson behind him, "You're lucky I didn't make my move, or you'd have some competition on your hands," The ginger boy joked and Alfonzo laughed along.

"It's not-,"

"I called it!" Janna yelled and happily took a handful of money from Justin.

There were other various comments and snickers as well as a disproving snort from Brittney Wong. Star happily skipped to class without noticing the change in atmosphere while StarFan13 snapped pictures of her in her new getup. Marco covered his face with his hand and dragged himself after her, avoiding the curious stares of the entire student body.

It was then when he shared eye contact with none other than Jackie Lynn Thomas as she skated through the school. She gave a brief look of shock, eyes darting between Marco and Star before giving him a thumbs up and a wink before gliding away. Marco, after recovering from her acknowledging and even winking at him, felt his whole soul tear apart with frustration. It was intense enough that he felt like lashing out at someone but, then he saw the happy look on the Star's face and he knew he couldn't bring himself to provoke an argument. Not with his best friend, anyway.

He'd just have to grit his teeth for the rest of the day and endure the teasing of every single one of his classmates before they could go home and fix the dresser predicament. Like he assumed, it was a long day.

 

After a series of long and boring classes, Marco had just arrived at the food hall to spot Ferguson and Alfonzo sitting across from Star. He'd almost forgotten about the matching outfit situation until she waved him over, very overtly, and grabbed the attention of the other tables.

"Marc-!" She almost shouted but he reached the table quickly and covered her mouth.

"Do you want everyone in the school to hear you!" He hissed and sat down.

"W-what? Since when have you cared about that?" Star asked but before Marco could reply Alfonzo cut in.

"So Star, how long have you two been together?" He grinned and Ferguson leaned in.

"Been together?" She questioned. Marco raised a finger to object but she continued, "Well, I arrived on Earth about a year ago and that was when Marco showed me around... wait, why are you asking? I thought everyone knew this by now?" She looked at them in confusion.

"Wow, this has been going on longer than I thought," Ferguson exchanged a glance with Alfonzo, "Don't get me wrong Star, everyone had their assumptions, it's just, no one could be sure, y'know," He continued, "Since well, Marco's... Marco and you're you,"

"What do you mean?" She asked sceptically, suddenly feeling a wave of discomfort.

"You guys have it so wrong," Marco stated flatly, returning from the vending machine and angrily chewing on a snack bar. "The whole school has it so wrong-,"

Suddenly the sound of a badly played key-tar was heard from outside and Star ran to the window, letting out a staccato sigh and staring intently at the one and only, Oskar Greason. Ferguson and Alfonzo looked at Star and then back to Marco.

"Dude, you just gonna sit there?" Ferguson stressed, "He's totally hypnotizing your lady!"

"We're not dating!" Marco snapped and stood up, grabbing Star's attention as she turned around.

"Dating?" She echoed.

"This is what I was trying to say before! I know it looks like we are since we're wearing the same clothes and all but this is all just some huge misunderstanding!" Everyone had turned to stare at them now.

Star burst out laughing, "What on Mewni gave you the idea that me and Marco were dating?" She tried to stifle her laughs. The other three looked at her clothes and then back at her. "What?"

"Star..." Marco took a deep breath, "Sometimes people that are dating... wear matching clothes,"

Star looked at him, narrowing her eyes and smiling, "You're joking," She burst out laughing, "Okay, good one guys,"

"No really,"

"What?!" She couldn't suppress her amusement, "Humans are so weird!" Her laughter echoed throughout the room as they all kind of looked at her awkwardly.

Marco shook his head and then half smiled, "Yeah, they are pretty weird,"

 

Soon enough, the school day was at an end; Star and Marco were halfway home already.

"...And that was how Ferguson got away from the whole angry cheer-leading squad with nothing but a bottle of mustard,"

"Whoa,"

"But anyways, we need to work out what we're gonna do about your dresser," Marco stated and Star nodded.

"You're right, as much as I like your hoodies, I don't want to be wearing them for the rest of my time on earth,"

"Exactly, maybe we should ask Glossaryck?" Marco shrugged. The little blue dude had somewhat helped them out before when it came to Star's wand so maybe he knew what had happened to her dresser and how to fix it?

"You know, that's not a bad idea,"


	2. Glitter?

"Hmmm," The small blue glossary looked the dresser up and down which seemed to be strangely content. The only evidence of it being alive was its steady breathing movements. Glossaryck floated closer, stroking his chin in thought. He poked the piece of furniture several times before peeling a splinter from it. He brought it to his tongue and licked it before investigating it in more detail with his eyes. Finally, he broke it in two and looked between the two pieces before throwing them behind his back and placing his hands behind his head, lazily floating back to meet Star and Marco.

"Well?" Marco interrogated.

"It seems, Miss Butterfly," Glossaryck ignored Marco, "That this magic is similar to your own, but not yours," He explained, "The spell that has granted life to this dresser hasn't been cast by your half of the wand, that doesn't mean to say you cannot reverse the spell with your own, which brings to attention, where is your wand?"

"Actually..." Star glanced at the creature once again and back to Glossaryck, "It's not exactly in my reach," She tiptoed around the question.   
"The dresser ate it," Marco explained and Star smiled sheepishly.

"I see," Glossaryck looked uninterested, "Then I'll have to let the King and Queen know of this inconvenience," He stated before sliding back into Star's spell book. "Good-bye-,"

"Wait!" Marco yelled as Glossaryck immediately reappeared.

"Please don't tell them Glossaryck, they'll send me to St Olga's," Star pleaded, falling to her knees in desperation.

"What's so bad about Olga's? Your best friend goes there, doesn't she?" Glossaryck responded casually.

"No you don't understand! Last time we were there-," Star stopped herself, realising she was saying too much that Glossaryck could easily tell her mother. According to pony-head, the school had turned into some kind of party school with Miss Heinous gone but that still meant if she was sent there she'd have to leave Earth... and Marco, "There has to be something we can do!"

Glossaryck read her eyes for a few minutes before finally announcing, "In order to overcome this, you'll have to decide on one of three options: One, you could, as you have done before without your wand, dip down and reverse the spell, Two, tell your mother, or Three, find the other half of the wand and reverse the spell,"

"Well the second one is out of the question," Marco glanced towards Star, "How good are you at wandless magic?"

"Almost as good as I am with my wand!" Star replied, half joking.

"So we're screwed,"

"Indeed," Glossaryck glanced at her from head to toe, "The circumstances since last time have changed,"

"Huh?" They both looked at him.

"You won't be able to retrieve your wand this time by dipping down, that much is clear,"

"I guess that leaves us with our only option, finding the other piece of your wand," Marco stated to Star as Glossaryck disappeared back inside the spell book amidst a cloud of smoke.

"Yeah,"

"And last time we saw it, Ludo had it,"

"That's right,"

"And we won't have a wand to help us if we decide to go up against him to get it back,"

"Uhuh,"

Marco was midway freaking out when his mother entered the room, "Star! How about we go out and buy you some new clothes for tomorrow, since you don't have your wand anymore," She suggested, cheerfully and Star beamed.

"Ooh! Human clothes!"

"But Star-r-r-r!" Marco interrupted, "We have to figure out what we're going to do about your wand!"

"And we will Marco, don't worry," She brushed off.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm more anxious about this whole thing than you are?"

"Because, I know where my wand is, my parent's won't find out and the dresser isn't attacking anyone-,"

A bite sound was heard followed by a scream from Rafael, "Ahh!"

"It'll be fine; we'll be back soon!" Star waved and followed Angie out of the house. Marco turned to look at his father who had his arm stuck inside the dresser's mouth again. Rafael gave him a shrug and a sheepish smile as Marco rolled his eyes. 

 

"Ooooh! Earth shopping!" Star stared wide eyed at the gleaming aisle of t shirts in front of her. Angie raised an eyebrow at the boring shirts with a pitiful 'sale' sign hanging next to them. "They're so pretty!" Star continued.

"Sure, if you say so," Angie responded. "Well, there's not much to choose from so, pick as much as you like,"

Star spent the majority of the time running up and down the store, biting her nails and shrieking with excitement. Most of the time, Moon would force her to wear dresses she could barely move in and, it wasn't as though she hated them, they just weren't really her style. That was until she moved to Earth. Here, she had all the freedom to wear her favourite outfits every day and that in itself was awesome! Now, as she stood among all of the normal clothes with normal prices, couldn't ease her excitement. She felt for the first time ever, grown up. She'd always love her own quirky wardrobe, but who's to say she couldn't change things up a bit and make the most out of this Earth-shopportunity.

After about an hour, Star happily modelled a new outfit: a grey t-shirt, blue oversized jacket and peach skirt. Angie was surprised at how well Star put the clothes together from what little choice she had as there weren't many places to clothes shop in Echo Creek. It wasn't all they'd bought either. By the amount of shopping bags they carried, one would think they'd purchased the whole store, when in actuality, Star just wanted a pair of socks in every colour of the rainbow.

"I don't understand! How can you not have cerulean? You have fuchsia, jade and even salmon! Cerulean is like in the top ten colours!"

"Ma'am, please don't shout at me,"

"Star, listen to the poor guy, besides, you already have cerulean,"

"No, that's cobalt, it's completely different Mrs Diaz,"

Angie shook her head and looked outside. An idea came to mind immediately, "Hey Star, how's about we grab something to eat?" She pointed across the road to a row of different restaurants.

Immediately distracted, Star's eyes widened and she shuffled closer to the window, "Ooh, okay!" Food always caught her attention. 

 

Marco made his way to Stop N Slurp to calm himself down from Star's antics yet again. Sometimes he loved having time to himself other times he hated it. As overwhelming as Star was, he hated not having her with him all the time. He sighed once again, imagining his mom and Star bonding, picking out clothes, the usual girl stuff. Then he pictured what it'd really be like and shivered at the thought, hoping his mom wouldn't get lost in another dimension or killed while they were out.

He opened the door, hearing the familiar ring as he made his way inside the mostly empty convenience store. He was very much in the mood for a slurpee.

"I'm sorry Marco, our ice machine is out of order today," The clerk's voice was monotone as usual.

"What!" Marco groaned in frustration, "After walking all the way here," He muttered to himself before directing his attention back at the clerk who had cleared his throat. This day couldn't get any worse.

"Yeah, I'm also not allowed to sell you anything until you pay off your tab," The clerk's voice cracked as he spoke.

"Are you kidding, I don't even have a-,"

"Ahem," The clerk cleared his throat once again.

Marco studied the piece of paper for a few moments and cringed at the number, "Not again," He muttered, "I keep telling you, if you see a blonde girl, wearing mostly blue, don't let her put stuff on my tab unless I'm here!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," The clerk nodded, while eating a bag of popcorn and lazily streaming something on his phone.   
"Are you even listening?"

"Tab, something, blue girl, got it,"

Marco groaned again, "Ugh," before hearing a familiar voice behind him. His day couldn't get any worse.

"Marco?"

He turned, oh no.

"Hey, it is you! We haven't spoken in a while,"

He wasn't prepared for this.

"How've you been? I heard about that whole situation with Star and the matching clothes, heh, it was a pretty funny misunderstanding huh?"

He was not prepared, today, to have a conversation with Jackie Lynn Thomas.

"Heheh, yeah... funny," Marco racked his brain for something to say, anything. "So... do you come here often?"

Jackie gave him a weird look. He immediately mentally face-palmed and melted under her confused gaze into a puddle of embarrassment.

"Well, I mean, it is Stop N Slurp, sure, I come here often," Her frown turned into a grin and then into a laugh. Marco was proud of himself for making her laugh.

"I'm sorry, that was a totally dumb thing to say," He stuttered. The last time he spoke to her like this was when she found out his deadly dark secret. That fateful sleepover. Still, things hadn't gone as horribly as he dreaded and he'd been working up the courage to ask her out ever since. It just never seemed to be the right time, especially with classes, karate and Star.

"Nah, it's cool, don't worry about it," She grinned, "So that whole thing today, loads of people thought that you and Star were official I mean... I'm not gonna lie, I thought the same thing,"

"You did?" Marco inwardly sighed, looking back and forth at Jackie's eyes for something better to say.

"But you're not, right? You guys are just friends,"

Marco was confused for a moment. He felt the need to nod excessively and stress that he and Star were best friends and nothing more but the way she said 'just' brought a frown to his face. It made him want to disagree. "That's right," He finally managed to say.

"Cool," She finished and waited for a long time as though she were expecting him to say something. He didn't get the memo apparently because she continued, "Do you wanna, maybe, go get tacos then?"

"What, right now?"

"Sure, or whenever,"

Marco hesitated for a few minutes before he caught on to her implication. "Oh! You mean..."

"Yep,"

"So you?"

"Sure,"

"I'd love to!" Marco almost squealed. Almost.

"I'll text you,"

"Okay." 

 

The Diaz residence was almost in sight. It was just a short journey up the hill and around the corner. Once she arrived, she rang the doorbell once, waited for thirty seconds and then whipped out her key, letting herself in.

Janna took a look around the house. It looked like not even Marco's parents were home. After shrugging away her initial intention of looking for Star, she decided to leave and come back, although she felt like a change of scenery. The ravenette decided to leave via the back door.

She was almost sure that Star knew she had a set of keys, even if Marco wasn't informed of her frequent visits, but then again, who in the neighbourhood was?

She shoved her headphones in her ears, pressing shuffle on her phone, before noticing all her unanswered texts. She pondered for a few minutes, replying to most of the group chats so people wouldn't think she was ignorant. A one worded unrelated reply would usually do. Some days she'd spice things up a bit with a meme. Today was definitely one of those days.

It was at this point when she noticed something bright, shining right in her eyes. Weird? She thought to herself. Janna loved crazy and creepy stuff and so she was determined to find the shiny light's source. It looked like it was on the balcony of Star's tower. She wasn't surprised; the weird stuff usually revolved around Star and so, she did the only logical thing and went to go investigate, making her way back inside to the balcony.

Janna envied how nice Star's room was sometimes. She looked at the corner and noticed what looked to be Star's dresser, only it had teeth and was, at that point, asleep. A trail of drool trickled from it's sharp, teeth and she made sure to take a picture before climbing the spiral staircase to the next floor.

By the time she had reached the balcony and had looked around, it seemed the shiny thing was gone. That's a shame, she thought, leaning against the brick railing before turning and heading out again. What she didn't notice, however, was the trail of glitter along the wall, now collected on her palm. 

 

Later, Star and Angie both decided to stop for dinner at The Salty Barnacle. Seagulls cried overhead as they made their way inside the diner-style restaurant and sat down in a booth by the window. Star clutched her menu, lounging across the table as she read.

"Hmmmm," She looked back and forth at the words. She couldn't decide whether to have the special or something else. Suddenly her eyes trailed over the breakfast dishes and she stopped letting out a gasp at the words in front of her.

"BACON WAFFLES!?" She was in awe and almost passed out at the thought, "That sounds amazing!"

"Bacon waffles huh? If you say so Star," Angie laughed before getting up to order. Star grinned lazily to herself as she lay on the table until she spotted someone in her peripheral vision. She was so startled, she fell backwards into the booth behind her and hid, her heartrate speeding up tenfold and her cheek's warming drastically. The person came accompanied with a keytar slung over his right shoulder and a couple of friends as they made their way to a booth by the entrance. It was none other than: Oskar Greason.

Angie returned shortly afterwards and took a seat opposite Star, her back was facing the door so she couldn't see what had bothered Star so much.

"Star?" She asked in concern, "Are you alright?"

Star let out a weak squeal as she slid down, her chin now resting on the table. Angie instinctively turned around to see what Star was looking at and not a moment later she had caught on.

"The brunette huh?" She grinned leaning closer, "What's his name?"

Star could've sworn she saw a flicker of disappointment in Angie's eyes but she was good at hiding it if that's what it was. "Oskar," Her voice came out as a half-sigh.

"And he goes to your school? Is he in the same grade as you? He looks older,"

Star just nodded and began to recall some of the stories of her encounters with the boy. She mentioned mostly the one where Marco was teaching her how to ride a bike.

"He can drive?" Angie queried and looked at Star sceptically.

She nodded, smiling and staring into space before continuing, "Well, sort off," She explained the rest of the story, reminiscing, before she finally finished, "And that's how Marco saved me!" She beamed, taking a bite out of her waffles that the waitress had recently brought them.

"Invisible goats? That sounds like a hell of an exciting story..." Angie chuckled and trailed off, "It's strange," she began again, "I thought you and Marco spent most of your time together?"

"Oh! Of course we do! He's my best friend of course!" Star eagerly interrupted.

Angie looked at her in thought for a moment but couldn't control a smile emerging on her cheeks. "I thought so,"

Suddenly Star's phone played 'Space Unicorn' and she glanced down at it. Naturally, the person calling her was indeed Marco and she stared at it in curiosity.

"It's alright, go on and answer it," Angie encouraged but Star simply shook her head and muted her phone.

"Nah, that would be rude! This is quality girl time after all," She smiled once again, adding extra maple syrup to her food and without hesitation, took a huge bite of her bacon waffles, exhaling slowly in satisfaction at the taste.

Angie looked down at Star's phone and back at her and her eyes brimmed with happiness. She had truly enjoyed spending time with Star today and it had been years since she'd been anywhere without her boys: Raphael and Marco. It wasn't like Angie always wanted a daughter, but having Star around seemed to fill a gap she never knew was there. She didn't want to think about what would happen when Star would inevitably return to Mewni.

Star simply leaned forward to sip her soda and hum along to the jukebox music obliviously.

The rest of the dinner, Angie talked to Star about school, life on Earth and she even asked questions about Mewni and Star's upbringing.

By the time they left, The Salty Barnacle was closing and the sun was sending streams of orange and coral pink across the sky as it descended below the horizon. There was a slight breeze and Star shivered under her light jacket, gazing longingly at Marco's warm hoodie, the same one she'd worn throughout the day, which was tucked safely away in one of the shopping bags. It wouldn't hurt to wear it on their way home, to keep warm of course.

 

When Marco finally got home, he carried a lazy smile on his features, ignoring the fact that the door was already open. He climbed up the stairs announcing his return and immediately started looking for his best friend.

"Hey Marco!" Angie called after him from the kitchen and he could hear his dad's voice too.

"Hey mom!" He replied on the way. He reached the landing and darted down the hall, "Star-r-r-r!" He almost launched through Star's bedroom door before she jumped in front of him, barrelling him out of the way and knocking the both of them over.

"NO! Don't go in there!" She yelled in panic, completely disregarding the awkward position they were in.

Marco tensed and shuffled out of the way before standing up and offering his hand to help her. He rubbed the back of his head in pain and looked back down at Star, "What do you mean? Why?"

Star took a deep breath and turned the doorknob, opening the door a crack and gesturing at Marco to look. He did as she said and moved closer, peering through the gap.

He felt nervous at how close they were and then reminded himself how stupid of a thought that was due to how long they'd been friends. Close contact was simply a habitual aspect of friendship, right?

He was so distracted, he almost forgot that he was supposed to be looking at something until it caught his eye. Or rather they caught his eye.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting; he knew the dresser was probably still mutated, strongly resembling monster arm, but he never thought in his wildest nightmares that all of Star's bedroom furniture would be mutated too. This time however, the furniture was even worse, baring sharp, monstrous teeth which were ten times larger and more pointed than the dresser that morning. Marco turned back to Star and visibly gulped.


	3. See You Around

"BEEP-BEEP-BEEP," Star woke with a start. She groaned, sitting up and dragging her hands over the bags under her eyes. She spotted the floorboards first, which were very different from her bluish tiles and then she remembered she wasn't in her room.

She peered over at the lump of quilt above her. Her breathing sped up as she saw Marco's fluffy brown bed head peeping out from his covers and the slow rise and fall of his chest as he snored. Her cheeks heated up and immediately she evacuated the room, dragging a bundle of clothes from her pile on the floor as she left to change in the bathroom. Marco stayed where he was, sleeping soundly through the alarm.

Star didn't know what was going on with herself, she tried to cool her face off with cold tap water and quickly pulled on the peach coloured sweater. The hem almost reached her knees and the sleeves were too big so she rolled them up and put on some mint green coloured leggings and white sneakers. Her hair looked a mess; she wasn't used to manually fixing it every morning so she decided to pull it up into a ponytail but still, something seemed to be missing. She found a red ribbon in her bathroom chest of unorganised utensils and tied it around her ponytail. It wasn't the same as her horns but it would do.

Finally, she made her way into the kitchen, tempted by the smell of freshly cooked breakfast and almost walked right into Marco, who looked like he had just woken up. "Oh sorry!" They both said simultaneously, staring at each other for a little too long. Star couldn't understand why she felt so awkward around him all of a sudden. He gave her one last smile before disappearing into the bathroom as Star ran down the stairs. Maybe it was because of his date with Jackie that Star didn't want to be so openly friendly with him anymore, after all, people did have their assumptions about them. She decided to shrug it off and get through the school day as usual: they'd get the bus, walk to class and sit at their same table at lunch. It would all be perfectly ordinary and nothing could go wrong. Well, it would be as ordinary as her day could be.

For the most part, it went that way. Sure, Marco seemed a lot more distracted with his phone over breakfast, even when Star told him the exciting story of how her and his mother went thrift shopping and she showed off her outfit. It didn't matter if Marco was listening or not, nothing could put a downer on Star's mood. Even when they burst through the school doors and were suffocated with posters and handouts of the most recent obsession: something called the 'Jack-O-Jamboree'. Although Star had no idea what it was or why she was accepting a colourful piece of paper, she never faltered her enthusiasm.

"Oh my gosh! Marco look!" Her hands scrunched around the flyer in fists as she waved it around at him.

"What am I looking at?" Marco asked her, clearly not looking at the flyer. She sighed and brought it right in front of his face.

"I don't know!" She grinned, "What is it?"

Marco's eyes flew up from his phone to the flyer for a brief second before shooting back down to his phone. He took a sidestep out of the way and turned, continuing to read his text messages, "One sec," He held a free hand up before typing something and then giggling to himself, "Don't worry about that Star, it's just another stupid school dance, since it's Halloween, I'm guessing people dress up..." He trailed off, not paying attention again but it didn't matter.

"Oh my gosh!" She repeated, shooting her eyes over the writing again back and forth so she could absorb all the details.

"Yeah... don't get too excited, those things are a drag," Marco half-heartedly told her but she had already disappeared. He rolled his eyes walking as he texted until he walked face first into an open locker, "Ow Jeez!"

"Thanks!" Justin gave him a thumbs up before running down the hall to class. At least the whole 'Jack-O-Jamboree' thing had people talking about something else other than him and Star. He locked his phone and slipped it into his hoodie pocket, grabbing out his math book from his locker as he went, hoping to pass Jackie by as he went.

"Okay you guys, wait for it... wait for it, HERE IT IS!" Star yelled loudly in the cafeteria causing a few awkward glances to turn to her from other students. Ferguson and Alfonzo sat across from her, sipping their respective drinks.

"What about it?" Ferguson looked unimpressed, glancing down at the poster and then back up again at Star.

"It's Halloween!" She drew out the words and waited for the reaction she wanted from them.

"Yay!" Alfonzo cheered and then looked to Ferguson for approval.

"It happens every year, what's your point?"

"Well," Star began, leaning back on her chair confidently, "There's a costume contest and we're gonna win," She flashed a grin.

"Oh yeah, we already have a plan for our group costume!" Alfonzo and Ferguson both exchanged a grin before looking back at Star who seemed mildly hurt.

"Wait... you do?" Her eyes flickered like a puppy as she continued, "No matter!" She brushed off, "Marco's still gonna dress up with me, aren't you Marco?"

"Yeah sure..." Marco stated, not paying attention. The others just gave each other a worried look. 

"See!" She grinned, grabbing his shoulder and squeezing his body in an attempted hug to which he turned blue.

"S-Star!" He choked.

"What are you two dressing up as anyway?" She pondered, releasing Marco and leaning forward on her elbows.

"We have an amazing idea, it's the scariest thing ever!" Ferguson boasted.

"What is it?"

"Ah you'll just have to wait-,"

"It's Marco's tab at Stop-n-slurp!" Alfonzo announced excitedly and Star cheered before stopping.

"I don't get it?"

"It doesn't matter, anyways, what are you two dressing up as?" Ferguson gave Alfonzo an eyeroll at announcing their surprise costume before turning back to Star.

"Oh I have a great idea! I just need a few supplies," She stated before grabbing Marco's hand to write down her list.

"Star!" Marco complained from being distracted, "I'm arranging plans with Jackie, do you have to do this now?" She looked at him in confusion and then it dawned on her.

"Oooooh, Jackie...!" She grinned at him suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows, "Nice job Marco!" She congratulated, "But it can wait, we have more important stuff to do!" She picked up his hand, showing it to him and then pointed at it, trying to make it as apparent as she could.

Janna passed by with a tray of food stopping to add in, "Trouble in paradise?" which earned a glare from Marco as she teasingly smiled, walking away again.

Marco began to read the list sceptically, "Star, you're not going to find dragon scales or lava horns on Earth and what-," He struggled to read her handwriting, "What's demon llama fur?"

"Hmmm, you're right," She held her chin in thought before an idea flew into her mind, "I bet Janna has some! Gotta go, bye!" She spoke quickly and pelted away after Janna, "JANNA!"

Marco shook his head and returned his gaze to his phone.

"What's this?" Ferguson pried.

"Huh?" Marco looked up for the second time.

"Marco's not paying attention to Star?" Alfonzo looked disappointed.

"What are you talking about?" He glanced between the two.

"He's referring to how you're no longer obsessing over her," Ferguson stated simply, taking a long and condescending slurp of his drink.

"I never-," He began before taking a breath, "I don't obsess over Star," He felt his cheeks heat up and panic rise in his throat before he stumbled over his words, "D-do I?"

The other two just shook their heads, "Well if you wanna take my advice," Ferguson began, "You better keep your promise about the costume thing,"

"Yeah, whatever," Marco's attention was already taken away as he stood up, "I gotta go and meet Jackie, we're making plans," he smiled lazily.

"Yep, you already said that," Alfonzo sighed and Ferguson echoed him.

"See ya!" Star apparently wasn't the only enthusiastic one that day.

Meanwhile further down the corridor, Star rushed to speak to Janna, catching her breath, "J-," She paused to wheeze, "Whoa... ran too fast... just give me a minute," She straightened up, "Whoop, that's a lot harder without my wand, any chance you've got any slime, unicorn toenails or demon llama fur?" She cut straight to the chase.

Janna raised an eyebrow, leaning against a locker with her tray in one hand as she picked from it, "Sure, I'll see what I can do,"

"I knew you would! Thank you so much!" Star exclaimed as she watched Janna fumble around in her backpack. She pulled out a large green jar harbouring the requested slime. Star didn't seem to notice the unconceivable size of the jar compared to the size of the backpack or she just chose not to question it. Most people knew not to question Janna.

"As for that other stuff," Janna began, "I'll need to go to my locker but I'll make sure they get to you by the end of the day," She smiled around a sandwich, "I take it you're dressing up?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

"Overheard a couple things, so are you and Marco like, doing a couple costume?" Star looked at a loss so she elaborated, "Y'know, dressing up together, probably fulfilling some freaky inter-dimensional monster kink or something," Her voice went quieter during the last words.

Star's face flushed pink for some reason, "Couple costume? Well... we are doing a group costume if that's what you mean?" She didn't understand at all what Janna meant, understandably; it was hard to understand anything that Janna said. Janna just snorted at her innocence.

"That's what I meant, just in fewer words," She insisted and Star was about to protest, "Well, have fun!" She turned abruptly and walked away, leaving her tray disbanded in the corridor where it probably shouldn't have been. Star shrugged and smiled.

"Weird," She giggled before heading back down the corridor.

On the way there, she just so happened to pass Oskar Greason. It seemed Oskar had evolved from playing his keytar on the bonnet of his car to actually walking around the school. He looked lost. Not in a way where it looked like he needed directions, but in a way where it looked like his mind was completely gone. Star was ecstatic at the sight of him.

"Oskar-r-r," She breathed from the other end of the corridor before hiding behind a locker. She didn't dare speak to him but her eyes trailed after him as he walked. Her eyes weren't the only thing trailing him however. To Star's surprise, a small vial was shoved haphazardly in the back pocket of his backpack and a river of glitter lined the floor of the corridor. She blinked twice, before turning around and heading back to the cafeteria.


	4. Don't Cry, Craft!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High fives to whoever gets the chapter title reference ;3.

"Marco? Marco!" 

"Huh what?" He swivelled around startled, dropping his phone, "No!" He knelt, grieving the loss of his technological friend.

Star gaped holding a finger up, as though she was about to say something, "Oh my gosh Marco, I'm so sorry," She reached out about to place a hand on his shoulder but stopped short.

He picked it up carefully breathing a sigh of relief when it switched on, "Yes!" He fist-pumped the air in achievement then turned to Star, "It's okay! Look, it still works!" He grinned, "Don't worry Star, it's not your fault," He stated blandly while his eyes were glued to the screen yet again.

Star looked at the floor, "Oh good..." For some reason, she couldn't quite help but feel like the phone breaking might have been better, at least he'd actually listen when she spoke to him.

However, Marco continued to walk and didn't notice as she followed after him. She was about to say something else but he cut in, "Hey I'm gonna walk home from school for a change, catch up later?"

He didn't wait for a reply.

Star trudged to the bus stop. She hoped Marco would remember that they were supposed to make their costumes that night but deep down she knew he'd forget. She tried to be optimistic. She called her best friend Ponyhead to cheer herself up and stay optimistic and even talked to Janna for a bit when she came around with the materials she needed. Angie waved at her as she sat in the living room, glitter and sequins littered the floor as she put together her costume, or at least started to. She waited until Angie and Rafael went to bed before sighing and getting up herself. 

Marco eventually came home, elated from the day. Star didn't want to cause an argument, so she pretended to be asleep on the couch. She waited until he ran all the way upstairs and shut his own door, signalling he'd gone to bed, before she eventually dragged herself up to her own room. She stood in front of it, about to open her door when she remembered. She couldn't. She even debated calling her mom but thought against it. Moon would probably order her home and then she'd have to explain everything. Instead, she walked back down the stairs and curled up on the sofa, bringing a blanket of monster hide over herself to keep warm. She bundled up in disappointment, from Marco forgetting a promise he probably didn't realise he'd made, to her own actions for locking herself out of her room. Maybe tomorrow would be better? Maybe Marco would make it up to her?

 

Marco looked around, his mouth agape. Jackie had taken him to the skate park which she had stated was 'Her favourite' in all of Echo Creek. She didn't bring her board though, from the looks of it, which was unusual for her. When Marco questioned it she simply replied with, "Skullnick caught me skating in the hallways again and took it off me." She sighed. Marco said something about that being totally unfair and Jackie chuckled, nodding her head.

They sat on one of the skate ramps, which took a lot more effort on Marco's part. Jackie jumped up with ease out of probable years of habit while he struggled and sweated, eventually needing her help. He prayed his hands weren't as sweaty as he thought when she brought him up alongside her and visibly gulped when she lowkey wiped her hand on her shirt. He laughed nervously, internally kicking himself.

"Well would ya look at that," She gasped at the sunset. Marco tried to focus on it but couldn't sit still. His nerves were in overdrive.

The usual soft yellow glow of Echo Creek's sky had deepened to an orange, almost red hue. He let his eyes rest on it as his beating heart calmed down a bit. Red was his favourite colour after all.

The two paused, trying to start a conversation but Marco couldn't stifle the awkward air around them.

"So, do you-," They both started simultaneously, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, I totally interrupted you, what were you gonna say?" Marco tried.

"I was gonna say, do you wanna grab something to eat? I could totally kill a taco right about now," She leaned back, overly relaxed while Marco was the complete opposite.

"Sure," He nodded.

"Sweet," Jackie jumped down and held a hand out for him. He glanced down at his own sweaty hands and shoved them in his pockets before following.

"Yeah,"

The short walk stretched out for what seemed like years before Jackie finally spoke again.

"So, what was that whole ordeal with you and Star and the matching hoodies about?" She light-heartedly poked.

"It's a long story," Marco admitted, looking at the ground with a comfortable smile on his face. He felt at ease thinking about something as familiar as his best friend.

"I bet it is," Jackie laughed, "I mean, just to clear things up, that was your hoodie she was wearing right,"

"Right," Marco confirmed, missing out the point that it wasn't just his hoodie she was wearing.

"So like, you have a few of these right?" She pulled at his sleeve teasingly, "You never seem to wear anything else?"

Suddenly the whole conversation of clothes got Marco thinking. Was he forgetting something? He pictured monsters coming out from the shadows and kept looking over his shoulder anxiously. If they did attack, he would sure as hell be prepared.

"Hello? Earth to Marco?" Jackie waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Sorry! I totally zoned out,"

She laughed and dragged him through the door to Britta's, seating herself at a table and looking at him expectantly. Marco was distracted again; he didn't know why he couldn't sit still that night.

"You okay?" She pried and he nodded, shaking off the question.

"Absolutely!" He glanced at his phone, debating whether to call Star or not. He tried to the other day and she didn't answer so there was no reason why she would now. He switched it off and shoved it back into his pocket, "What were we talking about again?"

Jackie shook her head, "Forget it," She studied him carefully, "Marco if there's somewhere you need to be, I totally understand,"

Marco shook his head, "You overestimate my social life," He scratched the back of his neck dorkishly, "But no, I don't have anywhere I need to be; you have my full attention," He picked up a menu and flashed a smile.

After they ordered, Marco noticed how Jackie ate her taco. She didn't add an enormous amount of sugar or draw a smiley face with the sauce. She ate normally. Marco tried not to look disappointed. 

Jackie raised an eyebrow in question and he returned it with a forced smile. He convinced himself this was a good day; his dream of going out with Jackie Lynn Thomas was coming true! He'd been waiting since elementary for this moment. Maybe he hyped it up too much?

 

After half an hour at Britta's tacos, Marco decided it was time for him to head home. His parents were so laid back they never gave him a curfew but, that didn't change the fact that it was a school night and he had grades to maintain. Jackie nodded and mentioned that she'd see him around when he left and it took a good twenty minutes before he finally made it back to his house, trying to calm down his racing heart. 

For some reason, he couldn't quite place, he felt lonely. He hadn't felt like that since before Star came to Earth. Then it dawned on him, Star. He realised he hadn't seen her all afternoon and he raced his way upstairs stopping at her door only to remember there were mutated furniture pieces inhabiting the tower and it probably wasn't a good idea to go in. He wondered where she was and easily mistook the pile of laundry and possessions beneath the makeshift bed on his bedroom floor to be her sleeping self. He tried his best not to disturb her, or what he thought was her, regardless of whether she was a heavy sleeper or not, and took his jam-jams to the bathroom to change. He smiled at the lump under the blanket before rolling over and falling asleep, whispering into the dark room a "Goodnight Star," before passing out.

 

When Marco woke, he almost forgot about the lump on the floor and practically tripped over it apologising profusely. It took him a few seconds to realise that the lump was inanimate and he breathed a sigh of relief before realising what that meant. Where was Star? He rolled over to check his watch and realised he was late for school. He panicked, grabbing his stuff and raced for the bathroom. A few seconds later, he emerged looking particularly ordinary yet frazzled and he bounded down the stairs shouting for Star.

"Didn't you leave with her?" His mom called from the kitchen to which he shook his head. It was too late to grab the bus now and without Star, they couldn't just use dimensional scissors. He braced for the worst and decided to grab his bike.

"Well Diaz, looks like we'll do this the Earth way," He narrowed his eyes as he placed his helmet on before setting off. 

The journey was distinct proof of why he should never cycle to school. Marco wasn't the most athletic teenager in the world and the length of the journey only added to how uncomfortable and sweaty he felt as soon as he arrived. His hair was a wild mess, which was acceptable as he had only just rolled out of bed but his face flushed as bright as his dripping sweaty red hoodie. Pairing that with the ever-drooping bags under his eyes and you had enough evidence to assume cycling to school was certainly not the boy's forte.

Now following Marco's train of morning good luck, it might be a good time to mention that this was the moment when he spotted Star. Marco almost didn't recognise her and for good reason. There was no smile, no bright pink hearts on her cheeks. They had faded to a transparent grey. The expression was foreign on her face and it made Marco uneasy. 

That doesn't belong there, he thought to himself at the sight of her frown as he parked up his bike and chained it to the rail. He sped up to a sprint calling out to her. "Star!" He tried to swallow back the lump in his throat at his uneasy feeling. 

Star's face lit up for a split second but she was looking straight through him as Janna met her halfway. She turned away as Marco finally caught up, utterly out of breath and lost for words.

When he became functional again, he flooded the air around them with casual conversation, "Hey! You're here early! You'd already left when I woke up," He started and she gave him a sad smile. He almost didn't like it as much as the frown she was wearing moments ago, "Anyway, yeah, I overslept, cycled all the way, so I'm-," He paused to catch his breath, "Wiped out!" He laughed but the silence in place of Star's usual adorable snorting was deafening. Looking back, Janna was definitely saying something to him about getting up late and there was probably background noise too as students filed off to their lessons but it felt so unbearably silent to him. Star had yet to say anything and she looked at the floor, avoiding his worried searching eyes.

"That sounds like a stressful morning," She finally said. The sound of her voice was so comforting it drowned out Janna's teasing and lit the sun once again. Marco was relieved as hints of the normal Star was seeping through, yet her eyes stayed the same: hurt. Marco scoured his brain for something else to say and continued, "I have so much to tell you about last night!" He tried with excitement. It was the worst thing to say. 

He felt her crumble under his gaze. He'd poured a great big bag of salt into the obvious wound and he cursed himself, trying to redeem himself any way possible. 

"I mean it wasn't all that great," He stopped short. She was already walking away. The damage had already been done and it hadn't started with this morning. Something was seriously wrong.

 

Star gritted her teeth, grinning through the suffocating hurt she could feel in the pit of her belly. She knew she wouldn't be able to make it to the end of the day. She wanted to cry. She'd wanted to since the night before. 

Warriors don't cry, she muttered to herself, scoffing at her own weakness. She had always known Marco wouldn't need her forever; she expected this to happen, so why did it have to hurt so much? 

Maybe she thought she had more time. She didn't expect to feel like this until her inevitable journey back to Mewni. She felt miserable. It wasn't the fact he'd gone somewhere without her, it wasn't even the fact that he had gone on a date with Jackie. It was the fact that she was so sure he would be there; she convinced herself that he could never let her down and for the most part that was true. What made this time so different? She didn't understand at all.

As much as she wanted to believe it, she wasn't convincing anyone. Starfan13 gazed at her in pity and even Brittney Wong gave her a soft frown. 

She didn't even notice her hearts until lunchtime. At that point, they had faded to the blue of her jacket. She inhaled sharply at the mirror in surprise. That had never happened before.

 

"I just don't understand," Marco said through his sandwich, "She was fine yesterday... right?" He looked to his two friends.

"I don't know," Alfonzo admitted before Ferguson sat down to join them, tray in hand.

"Well..." Ferguson replied with his mouth full, "How did yesterday go?"

"Awkward as hell," Marco admitted this time, "I don't know if I've been around Star too much or we just don't have anything in common," He buried his face in his sleeves.

"What are you on about? You've got loads in common! You're always off fighting monsters together!" Ferguson interrupted.

"What?" Marco sat up before realising, "I'm talking about Jackie!"

"Jackie?" Alfonzo repeated, "Weren't you hanging out with Star yesterday?"

Marco shook his head, "No... we didn't speak much at all after lunch, I was..." He looked at his phone guiltily, "Distracted,"

Ferguson sighed, "Diaz, it looks like we've found the problem," He rolled his eyes at Marco's dumbfounded look, before holding up a flyer for the 'Jack-O-Jamboree'. "Costume making? Remember?"

"You did kinda say you'd dress up with her," Alfonzo put in.

"Did I?" Marco stuttered, the creeping wave of guilt and realisation dawning on him.

"Yeah man, she seemed even more excited than usual when she thought you were gonna make costumes with her last night," Ferguson added.

"Did... she?" Marco instinctively stood up (pun unintended). He had to set this right. He had to explain to Star that he had no intention of standing her up yesterday. Marco gulped, "Wait... Alfonzo, what day is it?"

"Thursday," He told him, taking a sip of apple juice, "Why?"

Marco narrowed his eyes for the second time that day; a look of determination on his face. He spoke with confidence he didn't think he had when he confirmed what Alfonzo had said. 

"Friendship Thursday,"

Marco's exit from the cafeteria probably looked a lot cooler in his head as his fists were balled up. Ferguson and Alfonzo shook their heads, grinning at his dorkiness.

Marco was on a mission. He would, by all means necessary, make it up to Star in the best way possible. He would start by making her the cheesiest most delicious nachos she's ever had, with the perfect cheese to nacho ratio. He would then visit Emilio's and retrieve the most fantastic mushroom pizza as a main. He would wrap her up in the cosiest best friendship snuggly and watch 'fiesta de anoche' all night long. He would-

Marco met Star's eyes for a brief moment and, in that moment, the hallway got longer and darker, time slowed down to a halt. She hadn't seen him. He hadn't seen her. She was talking to Oscar: actually talking. He bit back an unusual feeling and feigned pride for her. She must be feeling the same way he felt when he was hanging out with Jackie! This was a wonderful moment for her. Then her eyes had to meet his and he saw the sad smile still lingering there, dissipating around Oscar slowly but surely. He mentally kicked himself, Get a hold of yourself. 

He had to get out of there. He felt adrenaline kicking in, but why was he so stressed? He swallowed; his throat felt dry and then, he did the only rational thing he could think of. 

Marco turned around and walked the other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a cheeky bit of angst, ay?


	5. A Friend-Less Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want the full heartbreaking effect, i'd recommend listening to 'The Funeral' by Band of Horses. You can thank me later, ;3.

"HAY! What is up girl! I'm not here right now, ring B-A-A-A-CK later!" Star huffed and hung up her compact mirror at the pre-recorded video of Ponyhead for the third time.

Star groaned, "She never answers her phone!" She slid her back down the wall into a seating position as she closed her mirror. She never realised how lonely school was without Marco. Part of her wanted to apologise for ignoring him but she was still upset over what had happened the night before. It wasn't like she was the only one avoiding the situation; he hadn't approached her once since this morning. 

He'd made it quite clear where his priorities were and remembering to make costumes with her clearly wasn't one of them. She told herself that it was on his shoulders to apologise first, as stubborn as that thought was.

Then again, it had only been a day and already it had sunk in how much she missed him. She hung her head. He probably didn't even know he'd done anything wrong, and, being honest, he really hadn't. Star hated how selfish she felt. He was hanging out with the girl of his dreams: Jackie, something he'd been waiting for since seventh grade. Star should be happy for him...

"Star?" She heard someone say her name. Her heart leaped for a moment when she thought it was Marco and then she realised, it was only Oskar.

"Oskar!" She exclaimed, flustered, "Hey! Heheh..." She ran out of words. She wasn't prepared for this conversation and her heart was beating rapidly. C'mon Butterfly, you got this. "You startled me," She smiled awkwardly.

Oskar's mouth curved into a smile and Star thought she was going to pass out. "Sorry," He grinned like he wasn't sorry, "What're you doing on the floor?"

Star glanced around like she only just noticed where she was, "Oh!" She tried to stand but was staring at Oskar too much and fell back down again, arms outstretched in front of her and hair covering her face. "Ow..." She muffled.

"Need a lil' help?" He offered, leaning down and holding out his hand for her. 

Star grinned lazily and grabbed his hand. "Tha-a-a-nks!" She breathed. She got to her feet slightly more gracefully this time and gave him a genuine smile.

"Where's your red-hoodie-dude?" Oskar asked casually and Star's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, uh, He's..." She hesitated, "...hanging out with other people today," She finished quickly, unconvincingly.

"Oh too bad," Oskar gave her a sympathetic look, "Are you doing anything important right now?" The question echoed through her ears when she took a glimpse behind him, spotting a familiar face. Marco, she thought. She met Oskar's eyes again and she gave him a reassuring smile. She searched for the right words but just as she hesitated, she noticed the flash of red disappearing as Marco walked away. Her expression fell to a frown. 

"Oh y'know," She tried a weak smile, "Just hanging out with the good-old self!" She rubbed her arm sadly.

Oskar searched her eyes for a few minutes and glanced behind him. "I have an idea," He smiled.

Without warning, Star felt her arm being tugged as Oskar had grabbed it and was leading her somewhere. She didn't ask where they were going. 

"Star, meet Monica, Winston and I think you already know Lars," Oskar introduced as she glanced between the students. Lars was beating up a school chair and paused to wave.

Oskar had taken her to the shelters near the parking lot. It was a place notorious for the 'delinquents' from the upper years to hang out. Marco had told her, shortly after she first arrived, to avoid going there since she didn't have a very firm grasp on Earth culture and provoking them would be bad news for her, but that was a long time ago.

Star gulped as she looked at the girl, Monica, who had short straight dark hair, a full fringe that reached halfway down her forehead and earrings all over her face. She wore ripped jeans and a lot of makeup as well as circular sunglasses, even though it was autumn. Star thought she looked so cool. "Whoa," She murmured. 

When she glanced at the others, she recognised Lars from detention and turned her attention to the other two Oskar hadn't mentioned. The boy with so much hair, it covered his eyes and the girl with multi-coloured pigtails.

Star was intrigued at the sight of them and then visibly gulped at the sight of Winston. He stood a tall six feet (although, he was still shorter than Lars) and sported tattoos all over his arms. He wore a hat, covering short black hair and colourful headphones, dangling around his neck. He raised his eyebrow at her and she wondered if he was cold in just a t shirt. He held a can in his hand and it took Star a few seconds to realise she was standing in the way of him.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," She rushed out of the way. She was so unsure as to why she felt so intimidated. She'd battled warriors and warnicorns twice the size of these students. She had little to no trouble making friends at the school either but these kids seemed very different. She needed her safe kid.

"Oskar," Winston greeted with a monotone as he sat down, pulling a sandwich from his pocket and smiling at the food.

"You guys remember Star?" Oskar continued casually, "She was hanging out at 'The Salty Barnacle' the other day," He recalled and Star briefly thought back to when she saw him there with his friends although she didn't realise he had seen her too.

After certain events that most definitely didn't involve Star, the restaurant had toned down the pirate theme slightly and brought in the new breakfast menu. Hence, it had grown massively in popularity. More and more high school students frequently went there to hang out and Oskar's friends were no exception.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember you," Monica responded, looking unimpressed as she lazily lit a cigarette, "You were climbing on the furniture or something,"

Star suddenly felt very self-conscious, "Y-yeah," She wasn't used to this feeling and she didn't like it. She stared at the floor in discomfort which disappeared at the sound of Oskar's voice.

"Exactly," He said, throwing an arm over her shoulder, "She's the coolest girl you'll meet,"

She let out an uncontrollable grin at that, although, the words felt sadly familiar.

"She doesn't care about what anyone thinks of her," He gave her a sidelong glance, "Oh, and she uses magic and stuff," He continued and Star's eyes softened as she smiled at him.

"No way," Monica sat up curiously.

"It's true," Lars piped in, "She's broken me out of detention loads of times,"

"Whoa, that's pretty cool," Winston looked interested.

"Yeah! Now you've got to show us," Monica leaned forward.

"I mean, I would but..." Star scratched her arm in defeat. "I don't have my wand,"

The group gave her a look of disappointment. Winston turned his attention back to his sandwich and Monica sighed in boredom. 

Star panicked and quickly added. "But, i could try and dip down?" 

The others grinned at her enthusiastically. 

She looked down at her hands. The only time she had dipped down was when she had unlocked her secrets cupboard to free Marco and her wand. She remembered Glossaryck's words. "The circumstances since last time have changed..." Maybe that was a warning? Still, how much harm could it do to try? 

She braced herself and closed her eyes. "You have to summon everything you have." Suddenly an image of Marco popped into her head and she opened her eyes abruptly, she could feel them glowing alongside her hearts as she uttered a familiar spell, unsure if it would even work.

"Narwhal...Blast!" Showers of sparkles poured from her hands, sending small narwhals high up into the air and back down again, followed by showers of glistening water droplets. She had actually done it! She could go home and get her wand back as well as her room once and for all!

She heard gasps as several students turned to watch the commotion and after the glitter had passed, she saw three gaping mouths, one kid clapping and Oskar's smirk of pride.

"Told ya," He said simply, pulling the Narwhal from his head and shaking out his soggy hair. The others looked drenched as well. Monica's sunglasses were askew and Lars was still buried by a massive narwhal. Winston just looked speechless but then cleared his throat.

"Come on, Make some room for the kid!" 

Marco stared straight ahead of him, trying to organise his thoughts. He had sat down at his desk for class as people filed in and waited for Miss Skullnick.

"Hey, Marco!" He ignored the voice, "Earth to Marco! You okay?" Janna waved a hand in front of him, "What's with that face?"

"What?" Marco said slowly.

"You look like you just watched someone murder your parents,"

Marco frowned at her. 

"So, what's the problem?"

"Why do you think there is one?" 

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

Marco scowled, she'd got him there. He sighed, not sure how to word how he felt. He was supposed to feel happy. There were a million things he could list as to why this was a good day: Jackie was still texting him, she enjoyed the date, He got an A+ on all his tests and he'd seen Star smile again, properly. 

Maybe that was the problem; the fact that, even though she had smiled, she wasn't smiling at him.

Marco gritted his teeth and smacked his fist on the desk. People were arriving to class and the noise levels grew. No one noticed Marco's small outburst of irritation. Well, no one except Janna. She didn't pry any further though, she just observed him quietly.

"Hey dude," Alfonzo took a seat in front of Marco, "Did you get a chance to make it up to her?"

Marco shook his head, "She was busy..."

"Busy?"

"She was talking to Oscar..." Marco sighed, "She looked so happy, I couldn't exactly interrupt,"

"Well, you should probably talk to her soon, otherwise it'll only get harder trying to initiate a conversation," He reminded him.

"I know that!" Marco snapped, "I tried okay?"

Alfonzo moved back a bit, "Sorry, I didn't mean to-,"

"Marco, we have a problem!" Ferguson had stopped at his desk, panting for breath, "Star-,"

"What happened?!" Marco stood up abruptly.

"Well, I saw her near the parking lot, she was hanging around with Oskar and his friends-," 

"The delinquents?" Marco froze.

"Yes," Ferguson wheezed for breath, "Would you stop interrupting!"

"Sorry, go on," Marco beckoned. 

"Oh... that was it. I just wanted to say that for dramatic effect,"

"Dude..." Marco rolled his eyes and then processed Ferguson's words, "Why would she do that! I told her those kids aren't good to be around!" He stressed as Ferguson patted his shoulder. 

"It's okay dude, she-," Ferguson stopped halfway and Marco looked up at him.

"What...?" He trailed off as he looked around. Star had walked into the room, looking like her ordinary happy self.

All eyes turned on Marco as he narrowed his eyebrows and made his way over to her. By the look on her face, she wasn't expecting him to approach her as quickly as he did and neither did he.

"Marco-?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" He interrupted.

Star's expression showed confusion and surprise which quickly turned into a frown, "No,"

"Fine," The word escaped Marco's lips before he could even think about it. He just had to say two words; they weren't that difficult.

I'm sorry-.

"Ferguson told me you're hanging out with the delinquents now," His voice sounded cold and unfamiliar to him.

Star narrowed her eyes further, "And what if I am?"

"Well... you shouldn't, they're dangerous people,"

Star scoffed. 

I should've stayed home with you yesterday.

"I mean it, you can't seriously tell me you don't remember all the times Lars has beaten up Francis and all the times he still does!" Marco insisted. "And you must have noticed Monica's chain-smoking," He continued, "Even that tall guy probably has a criminal record or something!"

"Hey!" Star looked like an active volcano about to erupt, "Don't you dare criticize my friends! And 'that tall guy' has a name!"

"Your friends?"

"Yeah!"

I didn't mean to hurt you.

"I thought we were your friends," Marco gestured to Alfonzo, Ferguson and Janna.

"Hey, don't drag us into this!" Ferguson held his hands up defensively.

I wish there was some way I could make it up to you.

"That's it then? I'm that expendable to you," Marco growled.

Star met his anger with her own, "I'm going to pretend I know what that means," She hissed under her breath, "And yes, maybe you are!" She finished. Marco frowned and then did a double take. His hurt was all over his face now.

Please forgive me, Star.

"You can't be friends with them!" He tried again, his voice unsteady.

"Why not?"

I'm so sorry.

"Because they're not good people! They'll get you in trouble and they'll let you down!" Marco persisted but Star looked completely calm for a second, confusing him. The expression she had been wearing all day was back on her face. 

"It's not like that's a new feeling," She murmured, almost inaudibly, and refused to meet his face.

He felt his heart sink.

"You know what Marco, maybe they aren't ideal people to be friends with... but, you of all people have no room to criticize them!" She snapped at him.

Marco stood shocked for a moment. She looked shocked too at her own words. He felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. She's right.

"Is that right?" He murmured icily. His voice completely foreign to his own ears, "Well in that case, I won't interfere. You can hang out with whoever you want to,"

"Fine!"

"Have a nice life, Star," Marco finished, feeling his eyes pool up under the cover of his hair. He left without another word and felt the class's stare burn into his back. Star didn't look at him as he exited the class room.

He thought for a minute that it was all a dream. He'd wake up any minute to Star asking for some random thing that had no relation to whatever she was trying to do but somehow, she'd always make it work, Because that's Star.

Marco refused to cry, his glassy eyes straining under the weight. He promised himself he wouldn't until he got to the privacy of the bathroom. He swallowed back the lump in his throat and walked.

"Marco?" 

Jackie was the last person Marco wanted to see right now, "Hey Jackie," His voice sounded surprisingly calm.

"What's wrong?" She took a step forward and he stopped in his tracks. 

"Nothing's wrong," He tried a smile and wiped his eyes on his sleeves, "Uh, it's cold and flu season, I think I'm just coming down with something,"

"Uhuh," Jackie raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. She paused for a few uncomfortable seconds, "You skipping class? That's not like you," 

Marco shook his head about to say something but this time the tears were all too real. "M-Marco!" She exclaimed in concerned surprise at his outburst. She rushed in to support him and he held her tightly in return, sobbing into her shoulder.

"...sorry," He wheezed, his face still hidden.

"Shh, don't be," She patted his back affectionately, a sullen look on her face. "It's gonna be okay," She soothed.

The rest of the day felt like a blur. It was like the calm after the storm. Marco avoided Star and Star avoided Marco. They stayed well away from each other and the people around them noticed all too well.

Marco avoided going straight home and wondered around the town, stopping at the park to kill a few hours.

Star went straight to the Diaz residence and moved her things to the garage, preparing a makeshift bed, trying to be as silent as she could despite her own tears. She was so consumed in misery, she forgot all about the monster furniture and her new found skill in wand-less magic. Eventually she curled up on the floor in her blanket and let it all out. Her body contorted with the built-up pressure of her sobs. After that she was silent.

When Marco finally returned home, it was way past his personal curfew and his parents were sat at the dinner table looking at him in worry as he walked through the door. They knew he was perfectly safe of course, they were worried about him emotionally. He didn't say a word and didn't ask where Star was.

To his relief, she wasn't in his room when he lay down for bed and the last thing he heard before he fell asleep was his parents walking to their own bedroom. What happened to us?

It was at that moment when Marco fell asleep. Unbeknown to him, were the sounds of recently animate furniture monsters as they rose from their own sleep, clawing and crawling their way out of the tower with chaos written all over their wooden features. 

It would be a rough night for some.


	6. The Jack-O-Jamboree Part 1

Friday morning rolled around without so much as a warning. Star had already been up for a while, buried in her small pile of belongings in the garage. She had called Ponyhead for some comfort prior which helped a little but didn't fill the void in her heart.

"B-fly! I missed your call yesterday!" The unicorn announced through the small handheld mirror, "Is everything okay? You look down, girl," Ponyhead gave her a sympathetic look.

"Pssh, everything's fine!" Star lied behind her usual cheery tone, "I just wanted to see what you were up to,"

"Well, me and Kelly went to the bounce lounge yesterday, it was pretty fun girl, I was going to invite you but I thought since it was friendship Thursday, you'd have other plans," Ponyhead winked through the screen.

"Yeah..." Star trailed off. With everything that happened, she had forgotten all about friendship Thursday.

It hadn't even crossed her mind that she could go and get her wand back from the monster furniture now. She kicked herself for not trying earlier but the whole week had completely distracted her. The unintentional abandonment of her wand made her feel... human.

The only magic she had used all week was with the delinquents the previous day, excluding her magic mirror of course.

"Hey Pony, I'll call you back, I just need to sort something out," Star told her and quickly hung up the mirror.

She bounded up the stairs and prayed she wouldn't bump into Marco. The sound of running water assured her he was occupied in the shower and she raced past to her own room, kicking the door down as she entered, prepared for a fight.

She held her arms in front of her face defensively, panting from her drastic entry. She glanced around at her empty room.

"Huh?" She took another look around, "That's odd..." It took her a moment to realise, "ALL THE FURNITURE IS MISSING?!" She whirled around. Her bed, her dresser, her fish tank; they were all gone. She had to tell Marco. Then she remembered the argument. That's probably not a good idea.

Whatever had happened, she was on her own. "Why on Mewni is there glitter on the floor?" Star observed as she followed the trail all the way to the balcony. She looked up, distracted by the view of the sun as it slowly climbed its way up into the sky.

"Huh," She shrugged. Upon turning back around, she noticed a familiar gleam. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief, "No... It can't be!" She smiled, bending down to pick up her wand, "Hey there old friend," She moved to pick it up and winced at the slimy monster drool that coated her hands. "Looks like you could really do with a bath..."

Star walked to school that day, protectively keeping her wand close to her at all times. She hadn't even seen Marco leave... again. She sighed. No matter how happy she was that she had found her wand again, it didn't seem like much of a celebration without Marco. She narrowed her eyes again, anger fuelling her legs. She thought back to what he said and muttered incoherently to herself.

"Hey, Star!" She spun around, ready to snap at whoever had interrupted her but her eyes softened.

"Oskar!" He was driving alongside her in his car and leaning one arm out of the open window as he spoke, the other lazily gripping the wheel.

"Are you walking to school?" He asked her, blowing the hair out of his face and revealing his mesmerising green eyes that put Star in a coma.

Star nodded excitedly in confirmation.

"Damn, you must have some hella stamina," He nodded in approval, "Sure you don't want a ride?" He gestured to the empty seat next to him and Star widened her eyes in silent enthusiasm.

"Okay,"

When she finally got in and closed the shotgun-side door, she noticed a bunch of glitter in his cup holder.

"What's this?" She gestured and he glanced down at where she was looking.

"Oh, that..." He trailed off distractedly, humming to the radio, then remembering he still needed to explain. "look in the back real quick,"

She did as he said and peered behind her seat, as her eyes rummaged around the clutter. "What am I looking for?"

"Behind the seat,"

Star glanced down and spotted the most sparkly, glittery Keytar she had ever seen. Her eyes sparkled at the sight, "Whoa,"

"It's for my costume," He explained, "The jamboree is gonna be wild, so I gotta look the part,"

Star nodded in agreement, feeling excitement build up at the reminder of the school dance, "What are you dressing up as?"

"It's a surprise, what about you?"

Star paused for a minute, "I haven't really finished my costume... I wasn't sure whether I was going to go tonight,"

"What? You of all people have to go! I'll help you with your costume if you want," He flashed her a smile, "Besides, Monica and Winston are probably going to ditch halfway through, someone's gotta help me keep 'em outta trouble,"

"Really?" Star grinned in excitement.

"Absolutely!" 

 

That morning, Marco left as quickly as possible, intent on avoiding Star. He'd heard her moving around upstairs and quickly finished getting ready. He made it to the bus stop just as it arrived and practically barrelled into Jackie.

"Hey!" He breathed, panting from the journey.

"Hey," she greeted and, without warning, grabbed his hand, pulling him down to sit next to her, "You feeling any better?"

Marco smiled at her, hiding his discomfort, "Yeah, much... Thank you,"

For some reason he couldn't pinpoint, Jackie's hand in his own didn't feel right. His hands were already sweaty from the bus and hers were soft and cold but they felt empty. He wasn't satisfied. He didn't know what holding a hand was supposed to feel like, he only had Star and his mother for reference, he just knew this felt all wrong. He thought about Star's hands. They were always warm and softer than a puppy, a little clammy too, but they were Star's.

He shook the thought out of his head, giving Jackie a reassuring smile. That was the moment when the bus arrived at the school.

It seemed the strings of fate were not on Marco's side as, when he finally reached the doors to the school, the one person he had been avoiding just so happened to be walking by, staring right at him and his preoccupied hand. Star.

He felt the sudden urge to move his hand away but stopped as she carried on walking, an uninterested smile shrouding her face.

Marco felt the involuntary frown fall on his face before he could stop it. He straightened up, hoping Jackie hadn't noticed. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

When Star saw the two, she was surprised. She reminded herself that Marco and Jackie were technically dating now and that she shouldn't care, yet she couldn't suppress a pang of jealousy at the sight of them holding hands. She shook it away as quickly as it came; she had no reason to be jealous. If anything, she was happy for Marco, even though she was still angry at him after the argument.

No matter what, he'd always be her best friend... so why did she feel the familiar lump rising in the back of her throat?

She spotted Monica and Winston hanging out next to the lockers and called over to them, grinning with enthusiasm. She tried her best to feign excitement but it just didn't seem to be there. They were good friends, with more in common with her than she had expected, but she didn't feel any satisfaction in their interactions. Something was missing. 

 

After a surprisingly short day of school, Marco as usual didn't go straight home, which meant Star could sit and finish her costume in peace. She was relieved at that.

The sound of a car horn was heard through the garage door and she pulled it open to see Oskar lounging on his car bonnet, exhibiting a very glittery, and very beautiful rock star costume.

"Oskar!" Star announced, "What are you?" She inquired.

"A vampire, obviously," He scoffed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Star gave him a once over. The fangs were the only thing that could possibly give away his costume, and he wore those on a regular basis. At least, Star thought they were fake. She hadn't seen many humans with pointy teeth, but she couldn't be sure. Other than that, he just looked like a more fabulous version of himself, with blue and purple glitter covering almost all of his clothing. His outfit certainly... made a statement, that was for sure.

"Of course you are!" Star enthused before turning back to what she was doing, "Wait..." She paused and looked at him again, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping with your costume, like I said," He rolled his eyes light-heartedly. "Okay, show me what you have so far,"

Star hesitated, she glanced at the mess of sequins on the floor and glue smudges haphazardly dotting a piece of fabric. She sighed, "I don't really know what I'm doing," She admitted, "I haven't been able to come up with any ideas,"

"Well, you want to dress up as a monster, right?"

She nodded.

"Let me see what I have left over,"

He threw open the boot of his car and pulled out a range of things from badges to old band t shirts as they began making the costume. 

By the time they had finished, Oskar had given Star some privacy to put the costume on, and in all honesty, she didn't have a clue what she was dressed as.

The costume included a collage of band t shirts and monster fur with ripped sleeves and bracelets all over her arms, both of which were covered in glitter. It was paired with a blue scaly skirt, lined with more monster fur and stripy black and white tights as well as black cat-inspired shoes. She had covered her face in war paint and even had a pair of black angel wings.

Oskar admired her proudly when she revealed herself. "What's with that look?" He asked through his smile at her dumbfounded expression.

"Don't get me wrong, it's great and all, it's just..." She paused, furrowing her eyebrows, "What am I supposed to be?" She glanced at him half in amusement and half in concern.

Oskar stopped and thought for a moment, "You're whatever you want to be," He teased, moving to stand in front of her. He moved his hands to her head and pulled off her red headband.

"Wha-," Star stopped herself when she realised what he was doing, "What's this?" She asked as he placed the set of purple glittery horns on her head.

"Now we match," He smirked. 

 

Marco glanced around. He'd never felt more awkward until he was sat on Jackie's sofa surrounded by Janna, Justin and Hope as they interrogated him.

"I just don't understand why I have to be Robin? Even Janna's dressing up as Two Face," He insisted to the others. They had already arranged prior that they were all dressing up as Batman characters and Marco, having belatedly joined the group, was forced to be Robin. "Why can't I be the Joker or something?" He complained.

"Because we don't have a Joker costume, and we need another hero to balance it out," Janna gestured to the Riddler and Cat Woman costumes half-heartedly, her attention completely distracted by her phone.

Marco fidgeted, "Hey Janna?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could ask if Star's okay?" He didn't meet her curious gaze before it returned to her phone.

"Nah, Ask her yourself,"

"Oh, come on," He pleaded, "After all I do for you,"

"Still a no, Diaz, now hurry up and put on your costume,"

Marco sighed, "Fine," He grabbed the cheap-looking robin costume from her hands, "You're lucky Francis is sick... Where's Jackie's bathroom?"

Janna scoffed, "You're lucky Francis is sick, or else you wouldn't have a costume," She corrected, "...and it's second on the right," She informed him with disinterest as she scrolled through her phone again. Little did Marco know, she was in fact, checking up on Star, "Be quick up there, you're not the one who has to put on a second face,"

"We could always switch-,"

"No," 

"Worth a try," He sighed to himself as he made his way upstairs. He had almost completely run out of enthusiasm for the Jamboree; all he wanted to do was watch movies with his best friend.

On the way he was interrupted by Jackie, holding a bowl of popcorn under her arm and a tray of drinks in her hand. "Oh, Marco!" She grinned, "Could you give me a hand?" She nodded to the tray.

"Yeah, no problem!" He reached for the tray as she led the way back into the living room. 

"Marco, you still not changed yet?" Justin joked.

"Sorry, I was going to-," He broke off. Jackie had kissed him softly on the cheek in gratitude, causing him to double back. 

He felt a tidal wave of different emotions all at once as he smiled at her and turned to head back up the stairs. Thankfully, his expression of concern was out of sight and while he tried and tried to deny it, the most prominent feeling he felt was... disappointment. 

 

The windows to the gym were lit up with green and orange. Music blasted it's way out of the building, slightly muffled through the walls. The streets were engulfed in shadows, interrupted only by the partially frequent streetlamps. The moon could barely be seen behind the clouds.

Marco took a deep breath. He was sat in the back of Jackie's minivan, in between Justin and Janna. As they pulled up outside the gym, the group made their way out of the vehicle, waving goodbye to Jackie's mother as she drove away.

"Ready?" Jackie asked as she turned to Marco. She was dressed as The Riddler in mostly green with a bowler hat and question-mark shaped staff. Justin was flexing in his Batman costume while Hope had chosen the Cat Woman costume.

Janna answered for Marco, "Hell yeah." 

She was wearing a half black, half white suit with half of her face painted blue. She most definitely had the best-looking costume out of all of them.

When Marco reached the door to the gym, he turned around, expecting to see Janna right behind him. 

"Oh, sorry!" Star had almost walked into him. When did she show up?

He almost didn't recognise her in her costume. She was wearing the most glittery outfit he had ever seen and he smiled sadly. He was supposed to help her make it.

She hadn't noticed it was him straight away, and visibly froze upon realisation.

"Ahem," Janna cleared her throat, gesturing to the fact that Marco was standing right in the way of the door.

"Sorry..." He murmured and stepped aside, allowing the group of students access while trailing behind.

He heard a deep voiced 'thanks' pass by, and as he looked, Oskar Greason gave him a small salute as he passed, his arm draped around... Star. Marco's eyebrows furrowed.

"Come on," Jackie smiled at him, taking his hand and leading him inside.

 

Regardless of the school's extra efforts this year: the costume contest, the increased budget and the undiscovered, but remarkably good band that was playing, Marco's mood did not improve. In all fairness, they'd only been there for a good twenty minutes, yet, Marco had already vacated to the side-lines, sitting at the group's claimed table, fiddling with his empty cup.

"Diaz, you should come and dance with me," Janna commanded.

"No thanks," He muttered, "I'm not exactly in the dancing mood,"

"Oh, come on,"Janna took a seat next to him, "Chin up, kiddo," She teased.

"Janna..." Marco warned.

"Sorry," She smiled sheepishly, "Listen, you're acting like you've just had a break up, you could at least try to have fun," She pointed out, "You'll never get past this by moping around,"

Marco looked at his hands thoughtfully. She was right... in a way, but it wasn't that simple.

"You have a point..." He admitted and sighed, "Sorry for being such a downer,"

"Don't worry about it," She smiled, "I hear they're announcing the group costume results soon, we should go and see who the winners are!" She enthused, "Could be our group, y'know." She joked.

Marco rolled his eyes in amusement. He very much doubted that they'd win. Jackie had abandoned her hat and staff within five minutes of arriving and Justin's cape had ripped while he was over-enthusiastically dancing. Even Hope was nowhere to be found. 

 

"THE WINNERS, Ahem," Principle Skeeves coughed midway, "Of this year's Jack-O-Jamboree group costume contest are...!" His announcement echoed through the hall from his tiny podium on the makeshift stage.

The crowd of students held their breath during the suspense although, it was quite clear who the winners were.

"Alfonzo and Ferguson!" He read out from the small card in front of him. He then squinted at the following words, "As... Marco's Stop-n-Slurp tab?"

A burst of applause erupted from the students as everyone cheered and wolf whistled. The two students in question were wearing giant, what looked like handmade, slurpee cups, fitted with a giant drinking straw shaped hat. Their mobility as they tried to waddle their way to the stage was impaired due to the extensively lengthy scrolls spilling from the costumes and gluing them together via paper bridges. This sight alone generated roars of laughter from the less salty losers of the competition.

Marco shuddered. They had certainly chosen the scariest costume.

"YEAH! ALRIGHT FERG! ALFONZO!" One person cheered, louder than the rest.

Marco turned around, already knowing who it was before he laid eyes on her. Of course Star would be the most excited at their victory. He noticed Oskar's smile of pride and felt a strange new feeling in his chest. He didn't deserve to be proud. That was Marco's job.

"Marco," Someone caught his attention. He turned around to see Jackie, she wore a subdued expression, "Can I talk to you?" She asked. 

Marco only nodded, unsure of what to say.

"I know these past few days have been rough for you..." She started. The silence stretched on for so long, Marco thought that was his cue to speak, but she continued. "I just feel like you haven't been yourself,"

Marco was caught speechless again.

"You just haven't seemed... satisfied," She continued, "I can tell you're not happy with..." She paused, "With me,"

Marco's head whirled with all this information. Is this a break up?

It was overwhelming. He wanted to tell her so many things; that he loved her and cared about her. He wanted to tell her that he was acting selfish and stupid and she was so important to him. She had comforted him all week, hadn't she? He wanted to beg her not to, assure her that he would get past this, but the more he wanted to, the more he knew he couldn't. 

I'd be lying.

He remained silent, staring at her wide eyed. He tried to get his voice to work, but he couldn't.

Finally he uttered a simple phrase, yet one he couldn't even manage to his best friend, "I'm sorry,"

Jackie gave him a sad smile, "I know this is about Star," She stated, catching him off guard, "Don't worry, I won't hold anything against you," She held her hands up defensively.

Marco was prepared to deny what she'd said, "H-how did you know?"

What? That's not what he wanted to say at all.

"Marco," Jackie shook her head in amusement, "I'm not dumb, even I can see that you've been distracted this week... Even when we went to the skate park the other day, she was the only thing on your mind, wasn't she?"

Marco tried to words. He couldn't. His mouth felt dry.

"I know that look Diaz, I've seen it before," She teased, "You should go talk to her,"

Marco searched her eyes for a few moments and was brought to a sweeping realisation. He then searched the hall for Star. It didn't take him long.

There she was, showing off her wild dance moves in the very centre of the dance floor, like he knew she would be. He smiled and his eyes softened upon seeing her.

Reality smacked him across the back of the head like a brick. She was dancing with Oscar. She looked the happiest he'd seen her all week. I can't ruin that, he thought.

Marco ducked his head down, his smile vanished as he left the gym hall, to the lonely, comforting quiet of the corridor. 

 

Star and Oskar's dancing most definitely was the leading factor in the majority's enjoyment of the usually lame school dance. Some would even say they were busting moves fresher than Skeeves during a 'midweek special'.

Star was having the time of her life, yet, it felt oddly disappointing. When her eyes crossed the room and she saw Marco leave, she took a few steps in his direction. She wanted nothing more than him to be enjoying this with her.

Her eyes never left the doorway. Not when the slow music started playing. Or when Oskar moved closer to her, twirling her around expertly. She liked dancing with Oskar but something felt... off.

Her eyes slid back over to where they were in the room, back up to his eyes. Normally, she'd be passing out at how sparkly his eyes were, but this time, they looked as ordinary as green eyes could.

Her mind flashed back to the last time she'd danced like this. She had been staring into the dark eyes of a handsome stranger who, quite literally, had swept her off her feet.

Even when she had found out the dreamy stranger was in fact Marco, she hadn't felt disappointed. That whole night had been confusing in itself, she left too angry to notice the feeling beginning to take shape. The feeling that seemed quite obvious to her now. 

When she returned to the present, recognising her dance partner not to be Marco, and realising that both her and Oskar had started to lean in. She knew what was coming next...

She jerked backwards, alarm evident on her face, "Uh, I'm sorry," She murmured, avoiding his eyes.

Oskar looked confused for a second, then he scratched the back of his neck. "No... that's okay,"

"I-," They both said simultaneously but Oskar cut in first. 

"Really, it's okay Star," He glanced toward the door she'd been so fixated on and then met her gaze once more, "I understand," He nodded slowly before continuing, "Still friends?" He queried.

"Still friends," She smiled in confirmation, happy that he understood. Then she turned her head to glance back to the door restlessly. 

"Y'know," Oskar gave her a knowing smirk, "You should go after him,"

Star widened her eyes and smiled the biggest smile she could manage, "Really?" 

Oskar nodded before she barrelled into him, wrapping her arms around his in a tight squeeze. He looked surprised, and then a smile eased its way across his features. He slowly raised his arms to briefly hug her back before she jumped up, giddy with excitement.

He cleared his throat, "Go get him, Butterfly!"


	7. The Jack-O-Jamboree Part 2

"Marco-o-o?" Star drew out his name, feeling suddenly a whole less confident about finally talking to her best friend again. What if he doesn't even want to talk?

Star shook away the thought, she knew Marco better than that.

"Marco, where are you!" She yelled again as she stopped next to the school's trophy case. Last time she was here, she'd boobytrapped the school football field. It seemed appropriate for her to return to this point the second time she'd messed up on such a large scale.

The click of a lock sparked her attention and she turned around in surprise.

Found Him.

His shoulders were slumped as he rubbed his right arm nervously. Star swallowed nervously; he looked so fragile. His gaze had dropped to the floor and then back up again meeting hers.

The world had disappeared: the music from the gym hall, the flashing lights, the whole corridor. The only thing that mattered in that moment was them.

They looked at each other. All of Star's confidence had left her behind and she stood speechless. She tilted her head slightly at the sight of him, a small smile creeping its way up her cheeks.

Marco opened his mouth, trying to form a coherent sentence. He was way out of his depth here. The space between them seemed too far away and he was dying to close it. His body fidgeted. He took a step forwards, a small one.

Star noticed the movement and shuffled slightly, restless with excitement and awaiting another signal.

Marco lowered his hands to hang at his sides. They looked open, inviting.

Upon his initiation, she rushed in all at once, exactly like he knew she would.

The proceeding almost went too slowly and they fought their way past the obstacle of time to meet halfway. It was clumsy, rushed and wonderfully real.

She embraced him with so much force, he felt the breath leave his lungs. He didn't need it anymore. 

She received similar treatment; he was holding her like she was going to disappear.

She buried her face into his neck, hiding her face in case her stifled tears were revealed. He reciprocated, savouring the softness of her skin and the sweet scent of her hair against his cheek.

"I'm sorry," Marco's voice had reduced itself to a whisper. It had cracked as he bit back his sobs. Finally, the words he'd wanted to say this whole time had left his lips. A tsunami of relief washed over him.

"I'm sorry too," She replied earnestly. Her eyes were wide, panicked, as the idea of actually losing her best friend engulfed her mind and suddenly she was trembling.

Neither of them would let go. They stayed like that until it felt like they were no longer separate entities. No words were needed to fill the content quiet; their hold was more than enough.

Star was ready to say the next few words that had tormented her mind the past week. They were easy, simple, they...

A gurgle interrupted them. Star furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Was that?" They both pulled back, but not all the way. Their arms remained intertwined in an iron grip. It would take a hurricane to separate them now.

Marco finally caught a look at her face and couldn't stop his smile, not even when his cheeks began to ache. He stared in awe, at the golden waterfall of hair that invaded every gap between them, at her kind glowing eyes, her pink glowing cheeks. Wait.

She shook away her own trance in his warm brown eyes as she noticed his expression of confusion. "What is it?"

"Your cheeks," He began. The light coming from them bounced off his face and she moved a hand up to touch them. He'd recognised this once before. This had happened when she'd dipped down.

The gurgle sounded again, much louder this time.

Star raised an eyebrow, "You hungry?"

Marco shook his head, "No I already a-"

 

He was interrupted midway by a sudden roar coming from their right. A large solid object smacked into them, sending Star and Marco flying backwards into the wall, before they could see the source of the chaos.

She rolled around in defence, holding out her thin air threateningly. Wait... my wand!?

She glanced around wildly, searching their surroundings for the magical object in question. It took her a few seconds but she finally scouted it out next to a locker. There it is! She began crawling away from the crack in the wall and the surrounding rubble, reaching her hand out.

"STAR-R-R-R!" Marco yelled in fear as he tried his best to karate chop the now very alive monster trophy cabinet. The cabinet opened its doors, hurling its contents straight for him. He ducked to avoid a close-cutting gold plaque that shattered just centimetres from his head. He stared at it in wide eyed panic and turned, frowning at the monster.

"That all you got?" He taunted, raising his arms in a karate stance, prepared for the second offense.

The creature snarled at the challenge, but accepted all the same, sending photo frames and trophies in his direction. He was ready this time, and karate chopped the first two frames, redirecting them to the floor but getting smacked by the third. It was going okay until a trophy passed by and narrowly missed knocking him out.

"Hold on Marco!" Star called to him as she stood and bounded over to her wand. She picked it up quickly and marvelled in her own small victory, slightly oblivious to Marco, who was currently held against the wall by a very threatening glass door. The monster roared right in his face, sending splinters straight for his eyes as he closed them and winced.

When Star whirled around, she froze in utter fear at the sight of her best friend; he was being carried away, trapped in the glass cage of the monster's belly while his muffled screams and fist pounds echoed down the hall.

She narrowed her eyes in pure anger, Oh hell no.

 

The soon to be victim of Star's wrath was in for a real surprise. "RABBIT ROCKET BLAST!" She yelled, pointing her wand behind her as a blast sent her rushing into the air after the interior captor. Where on Mewni is it going? She pondered, anger escalating the spell to propel her at an even faster rate. It looked like it was heading for the gym hall.

She arrived right behind it, emerging from the doors with a turbulent fighting face on, "LIGHTNING TURTLE RESCUE!" She aimed for the cabinet, intending to change it back to a normal inanimate object. The creature merely spun around to face her and growled, Marco was still trapped inside. She panted for breath, taking a few steps closer and trying again with different variations, "Mending heart hurricane!"

By her third try, she had believed the beast to be reversed back into its ordinary state. It seemed fixed and immobile like any other piece of furniture and Star clawed at the door, desperate to free Marco. She tried smashing it with a few Narwhal Blasts but nothing seemed to work.

She was so intent on saving him, she had failed to even glance around and notice the repercussions of the monster on the rest of the dance. That was when she heard an unsettling cackle. 

She knew exactly who that was. She and Marco shared a glance as the monster cabinet came back to life and swallowed whatever was in her right hand.

She turned around slowly, looking into the eyes of someone she thought she'd seen the last of. She raised her wand, a blank expression on her face. 

"Those spells aren't going to work," The ear-splitting voice filled her ears and she grimaced.

"Ludo," She responded calmly.

He ignored her. He was sat upon a giant Mewnian spider, with an eagle perched right behind him, "Your reverse metamorphosis spells have no effect on them," He told her, referring to the furniture pieces she'd tried to change back. 

He grinned his revolting teeth and Star finally took in the extent of the damage. A giant hole had been torn through the wall; rubble and bricks were everywhere; tables were overturned and students were either trapped within other pieces of furniture, most of which Star recognised to be from her own bedroom, or had already fled. She had been so distracted by Marco, that she hadn't even heard the rest of the destruction take place or notice the wand that Ludo so hopelessly showed off.

She glared at him in hatred, "What could you possibly want now, Ludo?"

 

"What could I want?" He repeated and mirrored her expression while cracking his knuckles menacingly. "Star Butterfly," He spat out the words like they were bile in his mouth and glowered at her, his grin gone for a split second, "I want my revenge," He paused to laugh maniacally before elaborating, "You took everything away from me." This time, his beak curled up into an unforgiving grin.His shriek reverberated through the air as he pointed his wand towards her, "And now I intend to return the favour!" 

 

Marco watched from the enclosed space of the glass, studying Ludo's words in his head. The furniture taking over her room, Star losing her wand, that was all him? It all clicked in Marco's mind as he understood Ludo's motive; he had lost his castle, the wand, he'd even been sent to a void dimension. No wonder he was angry.

Flashes erupted from both wands as Star and Ludo cast perilous spells at each other. If Marco wasn't terrified for his best friend's safety, he'd be amazed by the display of different colours and explosions each one released.

He glanced down at something stuck between the monster cabinet's formidable glass teeth. It was small, round and pink. 

"DAGGER CRYSTAL HEART ATTACK!" He heard Star shout followed by a blast, but he kept his attention on the object, recognising it was in fact Star's compact mirror. 

But why would she...?

A sudden thunderous blast shook the earth and Marco's gaze flew to the cause of the commotion. Star was lying on her back, eyes closed and panting heavily. The spell Ludo had cast, must've been pretty severe and Marco tensed in anger, banging on the glass so hard it would've broken under his knuckles, had the cabinet been inanimate.

He recoiled at the pain in his fists as Ludo's spider began to close in on Star when a sudden realisation hit him. Star knew the creature would eat her mirror; it's like a reflex, He thought, so she must've wanted me to have this. 

He turned over the mirror in his hands, noticing a small lilac button on the back, similar to a reset button on a calculator. There was tiny white writing surrounding the button which read, 'In event of emergency,' and he didn't hesitate in pressing it.

I hope this works, he thought in desperation at the sight of Star, however he wouldn't sit tight and wait for help to come to him. No, he was Marco Diaz. He'd help her if it was the last thing he ever did. 

Summoning all his resourcefulness and logical thinking, he began searching for another way out of the cabinet.

 

Star lay down on the ground, her body aching with fatigue. She hoped by some miracle, something would come and help her out but she quickly shook away the thought. Warriors don't wait for help. No, she would win this one on her own. 

She craned her neck around so that she was lying on her side and pushed her body up with all her might. Surprisingly, Ludo did not attack her further while she was possibly at her weakest. Instead, he waited for her to stand up again.

She stopped in thought for a moment. Ludo had something dangerous on his mind, or he would've blown her up by now. He wanted to take everything away from her, which meant... Oh no.

"Marco!" She cried, panic flaring up in her eyes as she saw what Ludo was about to do. The spell he was going to cast was dark, darker than any she'd seen in her spell book, and it was aimed right at her best friend. Ludo grinned in satisfaction at the sight of her fear.

Having finally found her weakness, he spun around, intent on finishing what he'd started.

He did not, however, estimate Star's determination and speed when it came to the people she loved.

Star's wand lay abandoned on the wooden Gym floorboards as she propelled herself forward. She would reach him by all and any means necessary. The hearts on her cheeks glowed bright white as she arrived at the glass case... and Marco's confused expression. 

She stopped and skidded to a halt, right at the moment of impact, her arms outstretched protectively to endure the full extent of the spell and spare her best friend, who was about to see something not even his worst nightmares could summon.

Marco blinked, blinded by the light that flooded his view. He trembled in fear at the sudden and traumatic reality.

Star Butterfly was... gone?


	8. The Void

The first thing she felt was cold. The air felt thin and she almost thought she was underwater. There was no way to decipher whether she had her eyes open or not, both resulted in the same outcome: darkness. It was a strange sensation, like she was dreaming.

Star tried to cast her mind back to how she'd ended up in her current situation. A year could've gone by, or a few seconds. Nothing was certain in the void. It gave her so much time to reflect.

She thought of Marco's face: his tender smile, his kind hands, his warm brown doe eyes that made her melt.

She thought of the very first time those eyes had looked at her earnestly, when she first came to Earth after she'd given them every reason to scowl at her. She thought about the time she had seen those eyes again, in a new light, a red light: The blood moon ball. They had appeared out of nowhere as he spun her around. 

At the turning point of her feelings, of course she had recognised them.

Her cheeks felt warm and when she glanced down at herself, expecting to see darkness, she felt herself glowing, brightly, like a star.

 

Marco hadn't processed what had happened. How could he? He refused to believe it was all real. 

Star... had evaporated. She was gone from existence.

Just as he lost all hope, as he was about to give up and let the cabinet digest him, or for Ludo to cast a spell and finally be rid of him, he heard a sudden disruption.

"NAAAYYYY!" A whinny detonated from above, as a sparkly murderous looking pony charged straight for Ludo. Ponyhead?

Before Marco could comprehend what had happened, a second disruption sounded from behind him and the cabinet was thrown to the side in flames. The demon behind the flames seemed to be unaware of Marco's capture inside as he let out a booming roar.

The horse head swirled around in surprise at Tom's outburst.

Fury was embedded in both of their eyes as they shared a nod and shot both destructive glares towards the perpetrator as they charged, sending daggers of fire and glitter right at him.

Marco glanced around, trying to find a way to assist the deliriously angry attackers. His eyes honed in on Star's wand and then a wild idea popped into his head.

Adrenaline elevated his strength as he tried to pry apart the glass teeth doors that encased him. He mustered everything he had in his own battle to open the prison, slicing his hands open at the strain against glass. He ignored the droplets of blood; he was going to get out of here.

"TOM!" Ponyhead yelled as she was exposed to the giant spider's attack, "FREE THEM!" She referred to the furniture imprisoning the students as she tried to trap the spider beneath a capsized table, "FIND MARCO!"

Her trap seemed to fail so she fled one way, avoiding a nasty jab from the spider's legs and ducking out of the way of its companion's swooping talons. She panted for breath before jetting out of the way again as an unexpected set of pincers pounced on her.

"RIGHT," Tom agreed behind his deathly white anger-induced glare and he swirled around, altering his aim to target the furniture.

He smashed them open one by one with fiery blasts, releasing the majority of hostages, but he still couldn't find Marco. 

Despite his blasts, the enchanted accessories did not revert back to their insentient selves; their attacks instead were now aimed at the demon and had amplified ten-fold.

Tom was powerful enough to hold them off with ease, providing an effective distraction, but he could not support Ponyhead in her face off against Ludo's associates. Some of the students had even adjourned fleeing to help, including Janna and Jackie as well as Oskar, Monica and Winston. They were doing well.

It was only at that point when Tom's attention turned back to Ludo. 

He's about to flee, he thought.

Ludo wore a strange expression, like he had done something so awful, he couldn't comprehend the consequences. Tom stopped in thought for a moment; he still didn't know where Star was.

The bird monster's eyes were ablaze with what looked like deep rooted guilt forcing Tom to presume the worst.

He swung his arm to summon a wall of fire, blocking the path of an offensive lamp and armchair and allowing him to keep his attention on the small beaked villain.

Ludo's tiny arms shook as he raised his dimensional scissors, about to slip away when a narwhal blast crashed right into him, knocking him off the gym hall's broken stage he had previously roosted upon.

Star! Tom thought as he whirled around, expecting to see the undefeatable princess.

What he saw however, made him double take.

It wasn't Star with the wand, but... Marco?

 

"MARCO!" Ponyhead called to him and he turned his attention to her, raising Star's wand with inaudible threat towards the degenerates tailing her. 

He sent a series of spells he'd heard Star use, towards the bird and the spider, causing his skin to crawl in discomfort. He shook his head in reflex, cringing at the new pain that coursed throughout his body.

His efforts seemed futile, doing nothing to alleviate the pain and he ducked down, holding his chest.

"MARCO?" He heard the voice repeat, this time in confusion.

"No! He's getting away!" That was Tom's voice. Marco raised his head, narrowing his eyes in rage at the portal that had been opened. 

Tom looked towards the portal and then back at the cowering brunette. He hesitated on his next choice before shaking his head and rushing over to Marco. The karate kid was dazed as Tom picked him up to stand on his two feet.

"Marco! You've got to pull yourself together, man!" Tom glanced at the suffering boy and then moved his gaze down to the wand. "Drop it, Marco," He warned.

Marco shook his head, drowning in fury.

"You're not Mewman, DROP IT!" Tom shook the boy slightly. When that didn't work, he raised the first two fingers of his right hand, moving them in a small motion to send the wand from Marco's hands to the floor without coming into contact with it.

The distraction was enough to allow Ludo to get away.

Marco coughed, his purple scaly skin beginning to revert to its ordinary state. Tom gave him a small pat on the back as he dejectedly sighed.

"NO!" Ponyhead wailed after the now absent Ludo, intending to charge her way through the fabric of reality to hunt down her best friend's slaughterer.

"Pony!" Tom called after her, "It's no use," He dipped his head in the now apparent knowledge that Star was gone.

"No! Damn it," She muttered, dropping her gaze. She turned around, reflexively darting aside to narrowly avoid an attack from Star's dresser.

Upon her own distraction, Ludo's eagle had picked up the spider beneath its talons and flew out of the breach in the hole, where it had once come. It didn't get away easy, however, as a couple of indignant students, including Alfonzo and Ferguson, charged after it, angry at their ruined school dance.

Marco just sat, motionless. Tears were streaming down his cheeks at the brutal nightmare he had yet to wake up from.

"She's gone, isn't she," He breathed. 

Tom just gave him a look of condolence, "I... I don't know,"

"No, she's not!" Ponyhead objected as she flew over to join them. She angrily snatched Star's wand from it's place of desertion, "Not yet,"

"What are you talking about?" Tom queried, "Where is she?"

Ponyhead ignored him and charged straight for Star's dresser, the source of all the chaos, as she neighed through her teeth, "Lightning turtle rescue!"

Marco blinked in confusion. Star's spell hadn't worked before, so why did Ponyhead casting the same one suddenly change it back to its harmless original form.

His eyes trailed across the rest of the room; one by one each mutated furniture piece changed back to normal. Everything was back to normal. 

Except it wasn't, Star was still gone. 

Marco glanced down at his gashed hands and held them close to him for security as Ponyhead returned to their point, panting for breath and dropping the wand quickly.

Marco studied her carefully, hesitantly wiping the dried tears that marked his face. She looked like she knew something Marco didn't and his heart ached to cling to the small hope that Star was still alive. 

Yet... no matter how much he wanted to believe it, he couldn't. "This is all my fault,"

"No!" She interrupted, "Don't you dare give up now, Marco Diaz!" She snorted, glaring daggers at him, "We don't have time to give up!" 

"Why?" He spat, "Star's gone! She's never coming back and this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been so selfish!"

"Marco," Tom tried, his eyes were filled with pity.

Ponyhead didn't waste any time replying. She belched, regurgitating a set of dimensional scissors.

"The spell that Ludo cast," She began, "That was the fading spell, wasn't it?"

Marco shrugged.

She shook her head in irritation at Marco's disengagement, "Did she disappear into thin air or not?"

"I guess?"

"Then she's in the void,"

"The void?" Marco and Tom echoed.

"Yes, and we have to hurry!"

 

What Ponyhead was saying made some sense. Marco tried his best not to doubt her theory, but at this point, it just seemed like wishful thinking. Still, if there was any way to get Star back, he'd do it... or die trying.

That's why, when the predicament came along as to who would enter the void to find her, Marco volunteered almost instantly. Ponyhead and Tom knew not to argue by the serious expression on his face; it would take an army to stop him now.

He stared at the portal. Ponyhead had explained how once you were in the void, you only had a matter of time and if he couldn't find Star he should consider returning before he disappeared too. He nodded in understanding, inhaling deeply and taking a step closer. He didn't know what he'd do if he couldn't find her but if that was the case, he wouldn't want to come back.

He glared into the inky black space: the thief of his best friend, and after sheathing his dimensional scissors safely within his hoodie, he stepped inside.

As gravity dissipated, he felt more like he had just fallen into the ocean. His body drifted. He couldn't tell whether he was going in a single direction. 

He'd even lost his measure of distance since the portal he came from had disappeared as though it were never there to begin with.

He was left in the empty cold darkness of nothing. The atmosphere seemed to tease at his sanity and calm him all at the same time. Even his consuming sense of loneliness seemed further refined here.

"Star!" He called out to which there was no response. His voice sounded small and brittle against the intimidating vast space.

He closed his eyes, getting lost in the silence. He imagined he was holding her again, feeling her soft warm skin in his arms. There was so much he hadn't told her yet... so much he wanted to say. This couldn't be the end. He wouldn't accept that.

He thought back to all the times they laughed together; when she got swallowed by a magical fish to cheer him up; when she unleashed his hat hair after the blood moon ball; when she read out that cheesy fortune cookie after finding out they weren't real. He smiled to himself; he loved the sound of her laugh, and the motivation to hear it again was enough to drive him onwards.

Something told him he was getting closer, and while he couldn't even see his own limbs in the darkness, he did see a spot of light.

It was so far away, he could've mistook it for a hallucination. An unknown underlying force drew him towards it. He didn't understand the mechanics of the void; there was nothing that could cause his body to move, yet somehow it did.

He reached his hands out and this time, he could see them. Reality became significant again and he leaned, impatiently trying to close as much space between himself and the spot as he could.

Gradually, the spot of light became a smudge. He tried to readjust his untrained eyes to focus on it. The closer he drifted towards the smudge, the more it began to resemble a star: his Star.

Her whole body glowed with an unnatural light all the way to the very tips of her hair and, to his delight, Marco was the only one at the mercy of seeing her in such a delicate and beautiful form.

He was completely captivated by her.

He reached out as far as his body would allow, desperate to grasp her hands, her arms, her face, anything he could. Her hair swirled around like interrupted liquid as he drew ever closer. 

"Star!" He yelled once more. He was euphoric.

Her eyes opened, slowly, dizzy, as though she'd been asleep. She recognised the voice immediately, and didn't have to look around to find him.

She met his gaze magnetically, instinctively imitating his reaching gesture as they drifted closer, but not close enough.

If time fell apart, and Star was stuck in this single moment, she would not be disappointed. Seeing the warm and comforting eyes of her best friend with his arms outstretched for her, filled her with the strongest sense of joy she had ever felt. She couldn't place the sensation in words.

They were almost there, grazing fingertips slightly, and then they fell together all at once, buried within the limbs of one another.

The embrace echoed their own journey. While it was long and unbearably rough, it was driven by endearment: the kind she considered thoroughly, undisputedly worthwhile.

They were the light in the abyss.

 

When they resurfaced, the faces around them seemed irrelevant. Star was still dazed from nearing nonexistence and Marco wouldn't release his grip around her. He trembled with relief as he held her, fully aware of her reciprocated clasp around his shoulders. He was laughing, and so was she. He was crying, and then so was she.

He tilted his head to kiss the heart on her cheek with more force than he thought he could summon. The act was so small, so simple, yet it sent tremors through Star. Her hearts lit up once again, brighter than ever before and she dropped her face on Marco's shoulder, removing them from view.

"Star!" His body contorted with sobs but he couldn't stop himself from saying her name, loving the way it rolled off his tongue.

"Marco," She responded meekly, overwhelmed with happiness.

Ponyhead burst into tears and head butted Star, who in turn finally parted with Marco to hug her friend. Marco however, insisted on joining in and even invited the lonely and inconspicuous looking Tom who also needed some well-deserved affection.

No one knows when the students of Echo Creek had surrounded the cuddle puddle but, upon finding Janna suddenly in the middle of it, eyeing up Tom, they refrained from joining in. Well... all except Oskar.

The girl in question had already honed in on her victim.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Huh?" Tom glanced around and then pointed at himself with uncertainty.

A grin slid its way up her face, "Do you have a phone, Hot Sauce?" She winked.

"Uhh..." Tom glanced at Star and Marco in concern, asking with his eyes 'What do i do?'.

When everyone's attention shifted back to Janna, she was holding Tom's phone and typing into it. Tom looked back at his friends, startled, to which they burst out laughing and Marco simply shrugged.

"You should call me," She smiled, putting his phone down and sliding away.

His expression looked like a battle between hesitancy and flattery and his cheeks were tinted pink as he rushed to retrieve his phone, scrolling through it in bewilderment. 

Star and Marco giggled and brought their gazes back to look at each other. Their arms hadn't moved an inch from encasing each other and their eyes softened.

"I hate to interrupt," Monica cleared her throat, "But like... What the hell just happened?" 

"I was gonna ask the same thing," Ferguson ogled Monica as he spoke, "One minute we were just chilling as winners do and then suddenly, BOOM," He made an explosion gesture with his hands.

A chorus of agreement was heard before another voice continued, "Yeah... that dance went from one to a hundred real quick, dude," Winston stated with a perplexed look on his face.

Marco glanced at Star and they both took a deep breath, trying to formulate a decent explanation for the sceptic party-goers.

"Well..."

"What happened was..."

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT, OKAY, THERE I SAID IT!" They turned to the drama queen, Ponyhead, who flinched away from what she thought were critical glares.

"Pointy-head?" Marco tilted his head to one side, "What do you mean it's your fault?"

"Also, how did you know to come find us?" Star added, "I was expecting mom or someone,"

This time it was Ponyhead's turn to look confused, "Expecting? But girl, I've been keeping tabs on you this whole-,"

"All I know is, I got an emergency call," Tom cut in. 

"Wait, wait, wait... What was Ponyhead going to say," Marco narrowed his eyes.

"Oh! My compact mirror must've mixed up 'Call mom' for 'Call Tom' again," Star suddenly realised.

"Why would it-?"

"Eh, I dunno, autocorrect,"

"Everyone be quiet!" Marco snapped, his arms folded as his eyes interrogated Ponyhead. 

She gave a sheepish smile in response, "Well... It's a long story,"

"We have plenty of time,"

She took a deep breath, "It all started when I... borrowed... Star's wand," 

This caught Star's attention, "What, why?"

"I used the metamorphosis spell... on her dresser,"

Janna spat out the tea she was drinking in shock. 

"Janna, where the hell did you- you know what never mind, Pony, why did you-?"

"Well... It wasn't meant to last so long, I was gonna change it back! I just... misplaced the wand," She danced around the question.

"All been there, am I right?" Star grinned towards the others.

"I thought, if Star had to... borrow some of your clothes, you'd get the hint, y'know, and then Ludo caught on and used this 'mimicking' spell and blah blah blah, tried to destroy the school..." Ponyhead continued off on a tangent.

Marco's face went as red as his hoodie as he stared at her. He visibly 'noped', fully aware of what was coming next.

"Wait, that clothes thing is a tradition on Uni too?" Star pondered, "Then you were trying to set us up! Oh Ponyhead, ya big goof," Star giggled, "Wait," Understanding washed over her like a tidal wave as her face flushed.

Ponyhead had caught the two at a checkmate and knew what her final move would be... 

"Girl, you look cute in red; Marco said it himself!"

That was it, she'd finally broken them. Marco just stared wide eyed, cheeks redder than the blood moon, trying to formulate words. The words wouldn't happen. He was left opening and closing his mouth like a bewildered fish. "Wha-... W-Wha-..."

He had no way to confirm or deny that statement. 

Star on the other hand had sunk into the floor, trying to control the smile on her warm tinted cheeks as she covered it with her hands in embarrassment before she burst out laughing. 

"Oh Ponyhead, you-" She wheezed for breath, "You-," She stopped there, quite literally rolling on the floor laughing. 

The sound initiated a small but clear smile on the Diaz boy's face. 

Ponyhead whinnied in delight at their expressions; her work here was done.

Or was it?


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end! High fives for you, dude.
> 
> (Side-note: if you wanna listen to the song that pretty much inspired this chapter, it's called 'Maybe maybe' by Cam Nacson. It reminds me a lot of Star and Marco. ;u;)

The early hours of the Saturday morning crawled along, yet neither Star nor Marco could sleep after the wild events of the night. They instead, had spent the time reminiscing and catching up on the rooftop of the Diaz residence before Marco finally brought up the subject that had been plaguing his mind.

"Star, about the other day..." He hesitated, unsure how he should continue, "I didn't mean to ditch you... I-," He hung his head.

"It's fine Marco, Jackie's a lucky girl, I'm really happy for you," Star gave him the biggest smile she could muster, trying to assure him that she was telling the truth.

"No, that's not-,"

"When's your next date going to be?"

"Well that's the thing... there's not going to be one," He confessed and she glanced towards him in confusion.

"What, why not?"

"We talked... and while I still think she's amazing, we don't really have a lot in common," Marco began, yawning and lying back on the roof tiles.

Star studied him for a moment, silently admiring him in the soft glow of the moon. He was still wearing the adorable yet ridiculous Robin costume and while Star would never admit it, she thought he looked enchanting.

She moved to flop down beside him and managed to bury the majority of his face in her ocean of blonde hair. "Oops, sorry," She tried her best to pry away her hair but accidentally grazed his face with her hand.

Star glanced at it in shock, feeling the heat of Marco's cheeks beneath her fingertips but being powerless to stop them as they rested there.

It was a rare occasion that allowed Marco to harmlessly explore her eyes without worrying about what she might think of him doing so.

She moved her hand abruptly as she turned to look up at the sky again as the first light of dawn emerged from the horizon, letting her arms fall on her stomach. "So, you don't... like Jackie anymore?"

Marco shook his head, keeping his gaze on her and murmuring a barely audible, "Not really, no," His gaze softened sadly as he nervously inquired, "I noticed you and Oskar were dancing together... Are you?"

"Nah," This time it was Star's turn to shake her head. She let out a breathy laugh, "He's a lot of fun, but... it just didn't feel quite right,"

"Right," Marco agreed, a smile falling back onto his face, "It's like, they make you happy but..."

"...You're not quite satisfied," Star finished, turning to beam at her best friend.

"Exactly,"

"For what it's worth," Star continued, sending a flirtatious smile in his direction, "Dancing with Oskar was nowhere near as fun as dancing with you," Between her smiles, a brief look of alarm flashed on her face, as though she didn't expect to say that out loud.

"Oh really?" Marco raised an eyebrow, relishing in newfound confidence.

Star chuckled, trying to pass off her revelation as a joke. It didn't take long for Marco to join in, setting them off on an endless cycle of laughter.

After the moment died down, they drew their gazes up at the sky. They sighed, half, in shortness of breath from the exertion of laughing, half, in awe.

"The stars are beautiful," Star stated with dewy eyes, reaching her hand up to fit around the moon.

"Yeah," Marco breathed, his gaze had never left her for a second. He cleared his throat, his eyes trailing along her arm to gaze at what she was looking at.

Hours seemed to have passed by before Marco broke out of his trance, causing Star to do the same.

His head swirled with inspiration from gazing at the moon and he met her eyes straight on. "Uh... There's been another girl on my mind recently," He saw her eyes flicker with confusion and realised he'd sprung on the topic too quickly, "I mean... romantically,"

Her eyes widened in understanding and she practically jumped on him, bombarding him with questions, "OH MY GOSH! Who is she? Do I know her? How long have you liked her?" 

"Careful!" Marco grabbed her waist to hold her still, stopping her from falling headfirst off the top of the house, "We're on a roof, remember!" He scoffed and closed his eyes in disbelief, only to open them and stifle laughter at the expression on Star's face. "Sorry, I just don't wanna wake up mom and dad,"

Star nodded eagerly, "Right, right, of course!"

Marco grinned, and to Star's dismay, kept his hands firmly locked in place.

"Uh," She glanced down at them and then back up quickly, "You were saying?"

"What was I saying?" Marco responded... dreamily before snapping out of it, yet his hands didn't move. "Uh, yes!"

This time it was Star's turn to raise her eyebrows. She decided to go out on a whim, "Actually... there's been someone on my mind too,"

"Really?" Marco furrowed his eyebrows, "Who?"

"I'll tell if you do,"

Marco visibly gulped, "I don't think that's a very good idea,"

"Why not?"

"Because I love you,"

"You- wait-," Star's whole body seemed to turn bright red, even her hair. "Y- what?" She was speechless.

Marco just stared at her anxiously, as his hands began to tremble. "I..." His voice had lowered considerably. All the confidence he had before, seemingly gone. His heart leapt for miles in his chest and he sunk under her gaze.

Star glanced between his eyes, beaming the biggest smile he'd ever seen. Her eyes were glassy and she looked like she was holding her breath, about to explode from delight. She wanted nothing more than to hear him say it again and to say it herself. 

"I do... too!" 

Marco's eyes lit up.

"You do?"

"I love you!" Star nodded encouragingly at her own words, shaking like a sugar rush.

"Cool!... Uh!" Marco's excitement turned in to panic at his awkward choice of words and a new feeling overwhelmed him. He avoided her gaze and kept his eyes safely on an extremely interesting tile.

"So... are you busy Thursday night?" Star asked, interjecting his eye contact with the tile.

Marco tried to come up with something witty to say, "I mean... I don't know, it's friendship Thursday, I've already got a date with my best friend,"

"Oh, of course! I almost forgot," Star giggled, adrenaline heightening her nervousness. "Heh heh, she must be pre-e-e-etty special,"

"Yeah, she is," Marco's eyes burned into her, a cheeky smirk filling his face.

"That's t-too bad," Star wavered nervously, trying to mimic his suave demeanour. Her grin quickly became a pout as she continued, "I guess I'll just have to arrange something with Ponyhead inste-,"

She had every intention of finishing that sentence but unfortunately, she was quite rudely interrupted.

In the midst of her words, his hands had somehow made their way up to her cheeks, where they traced over her hearts, quite leisurely. At this point, she forgot how to breathe, and then, so did he.

The next sequence of events happened in rapid succession yet, the moments that passed felt like hours. 

She brought a single hand up to caress his hair, relishing in the unexpected softness before removing it. His hands seemed content holding her hearts, which in turn had begun to glow. 

He took that as his cue to close the space.

When Star thought about the moment she'd want to be stuck in if time stopped, she rendered herself mistaken at her previous answer. No, this moment, above all, was the one she never wanted to end.

Marco's face crashed into hers as their lips met magnetically. She responded with an unexpected amount of force and wholeheartedly leaned in like he was going to disappear. While Marco tried to take the lead, it was clear who was dominating the gesture and Star did not yield. No longer were the hearts upon her cheeks the only two that lit up. Marco felt himself melt in her grasp and his own beating heart became an earthquake.

He opened an eye slightly, checking that he wasn't tripping on jellybean hallucination mist and this was in fact real life. When he could confirm that it was, everything felt complete.

Star felt his cheeks curve up beneath the kiss, he was grinning like an idiot and couldn't help himself. It didn't take her long to realise she was doing the exact same.

They parted briefly for breath but neither retreated any further than a couple of inches. Marco couldn't suppress the urge to reach out and memorise every detail of her face beneath his fingertips and Star in turn brought her hands to his chest comfortably, feeling the drumming of his heart against her own palms. They kissed once, and then twice more. 

The interactions were awkward, clumsy, everything at once and so very real.

It became apparent to the two of them that in regards to kissing, they had barely skimmed the surface of the hobo gravy.

Still, they'd have plenty of time to dip down.

 

It was the start of a new term and the food hall buzzed with life. For the most part, school was back to normal: Star and Marco sat at a table with Ferguson, Alfonzo and Janna, making bets on who could fit the biggest taco in their mouth without chewing. It was wild.

Star and Marco didn't know what to call their relationship. To everyone else, they were still best friends (which was true) and to the more observant, it had already been decided that they were made for each other. It was as though nothing changed.

They still kicked monsters' butts, crossed dimensions and ate nachos, but this time, they were even closer than before. This time: their casual outings to Brita's tacos and their movie nights in looked a lot less like two friends hanging out and a lot more like two people on a date. 

They sat side by sat, grinning as their hands secretly found each other under the cover of the table, all while listening to one of Janna's unbelievable stories.

"...And as you can see, this, right here in my hand, is the legitimate horn of a demon,"

"Is that... Tom's?" Marco sent an uncomfortable glance in Janna's direction as she grinned.

"Pssh, I wish,"

The table looked mildly concerned. Star was the first to burst out laughing.

"How did you even get that?" Marco asked, unconvinced. 

"How long have you two been making out?"

"Whoop, there it is!" Ferguson cut in. 

Alfonzo spat out his tea that he suddenly had been drinking.

Marco shook his head in dismissal, but low-key shuffled closer to his best friend. Star just gave a sheepish smile.

"You can give up the act now, everyone knew for like a month," Janna informed them disinterestedly as she scrolled through her phone, taking a bite of her taco.

"Everyone?" They both murmured anxiously.

Janna nodded, "Since that time you both wore matching clothes, you dorks,"

They flinched at the unsettling realisation. The whole school had been conspiring against them!

While Marco was processing Janna's statement, he cast a glance towards Star and then as their eyes met, they couldn't hold it in much longer...

They erupted into fits of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please tell me if you liked it, or if you didn't; i'd love some feedback. <3


End file.
